Our New Life
by TheUnknownLegion
Summary: Natsu, Erza, and Lucy were captured, sold, and forced to endure hardships for a year. Eventually they managed to escape this fate. They made a new life elsewhere. What will happen when they meet the others again? How much have the three former mages change? And what does their new home hold for Earthland? Summary sucks I know. Natsu x Erza x Lucy. Crossover elements exists.
1. Chapter 1

**Someone is going to be mad at me. I can't stop starting stories. WHY CAN'T I CONTROL MYSELF?! WHY MUST I CURSE THIS WORLD TO AWFUL, CRINGE-WORTHY STORIES?!**

 **But anyway, here's a new story for you all to hate on.**

 **This is a Natsu x Erza x Lucy story, caused why not? While I don't exactly like NaLu, since it's also Natza it's alright.**

 **This takes place before Tenrou Island.**

 **Crossover elements will exist, but if you knew me by now you would have expected that. However, there will be some crossover things that will be different than what I usually do. You will see what I mean when we get to that point.**

 **Anyway, enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter One: Captured**

Natsu woke up due to a loud noise that got his attention. Looking through the window it was clear it was still the middle of the night. The fire dragon slayer didn't tend to care much about noise, but this one felt like something, or someone was approaching his house. Happy was still asleep though, as the blue exceed was most likely dreaming about either fish or Carla. Or both.

Anyway, the pink haired fire dragon slayer left his bedroom and headed to where his kitchen was. Everything seemed normal, but just to make sure Natsu went through the door. Now the Fairy Tail mage was outside.

Natsu looked around, but he couldn't see or sense anything or anyone.

"Huh… was I just hearing things?" Natsu wondered, as he wasn't feeling as cautious right now, "*Yawn* Maybe it was just some animal nearby-."

*WAM*

Natsu was unable to finish as something slammed into his head, effectively knocking the fire dragon slayer out cold. Before his eyes closed though, he saw a figure standing over him.

But then everything went black.

'OUTSIDE MAGNOLIA'

Currently outside the city was what looked like some sort of vehicle. It looked big enough to hold a few people in it. The back of the magic powered machine was open to see two people. Currently they were wearing the same kind of clothes.

"So…," The first person began to speak, getting the other next to him to look, "Magnolia, the place where the goody two shoes Fairy Tail guild lives. What do you think their favorite music is?" He finished as if he was trying to make a joke.

The second person simply looked at the first person in confusion, as the first person was waiting with a giant smile for the second person to finish his joke.

"Uh… orange beets?" The second guy responded unsure.

"…You're really sheltered are you?" The first person questioned the second guy.

"I read an entire book about peach farming on the way here you tell me." The second guy spoke back. Before the first guy could answer back…

"Shut up the both of you," The two turned to see a third person coming out of the front door of the vehicle, "Stop wasting your time on dumb jokes. Besides his jokes are awful."

"Wow… hurtful." The first person spoke back in a fake hurt tone.

Before anyone could say anything else, the third guy noticed someone heading towards them. Luckily, it was just one of them. However, who he was carrying got all three of their attention.

"Guys! I hit the jackpot!" The fourth person exclaimed with joy as he threw the unconscious Natsu on the ground.

"I can't believe it… you ACTUALLY managed to grab the Salamander of Fairy Tail?!" The third guy questioned in disbelief. The first and second guys were too shocked to say anything themselves.

"Yup! I managed to get the drop on him!" The fourth guy answered with stars in his eyes, "Oh boy, he's going to sell for a LOT guys. We're going to be rich!"

"This is awesome!" The first and second guys shouted with joy.

"Quiet!" The third guys exclaimed at them, getting them to look at him in confusion, "Are you trying to wake up the city with your shouting? Keep it down!"

One of them was about to respond, but then another voice got their attention.

"Hey guys!" The four turned to see a fifth person running up to them with a giant bag with him, "I managed to grab one of the mages!" This got them interested.

"You managed to grab one too?" The third guy questioned in surprised. First was the Salamander, now another one? They were going to get rich.

"Yup! Here she is!" The fifth person exclaimed as he put down the giant bag, and proceeded to pull out an unconscious body with was none other than Lucy.

The fifth person was happy at his accomplishment, but the other four were simply confused.

"Uh… who's she supposed to be?" The second guy asked the fifth guy.

"I think she's their celestial mage," The fifth guy explained, but noticed the looks he was getting from the others, "Look, she looked like the easiest one for me to grab without failing okay?!" He shouted at the others.

"Calm down, I guess it's better than nothing," The third guy spoke. In his eyes, it was better to get one not-well-known mage than no mage at all. Besides, he's sure some pervert out there would be willing to pay big bucks for the blonde. However the third guy realized something, "Wait, if she's a celestial mage, where's her keys?" He asked the fifth person.

"Her… keys?" The fifth guy blinked in confusion.

"Yes her keys. She's a celestial mage, so she should have spirit keys on her then." The third guy explained.

"…Was that that those keys were?" The fifth guy started to remember, "I thought those were just normal keys, so I left them there."

This didn't make the third guy happy, as he went to grab and shake the fifth guy.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TAKE THE KEYS?! WE COULD HAVE SOLD THOSE FOR GOOD CASH YOU IDIOT!" The third guy shouted as he continued to shake the fifth guy. The shaking caused the fifth guy to have swirls in his eyes.

Luckily the fifth guy's torment would end as the group then noticed two more figures heading their way with a person sized bag with them.

"Guys! You won't believe what we managed to get!" The newly arrived sixth person stated excitedly as the seventh person was also happy.

"Is it a friend?" The first guy asked them in a sarcastic tone.

"Ew no. Behold…" The seventh guy spoke as he opened the bag. The sixth person pulled out the knocked out person. This got everyone's eyes to widen in shock.

"That's…" The fourth person started to speak, but couldn't finish due to being so surprised.

The unconscious person the sixth and seventh guys managed to knock out and bring back was none other than Erza Scarlet herself.

"You two managed to grab Titania herself?!" The third guy basically shouted, as he couldn't believe that they managed to get such a mage.

"That's right!" The sixth person began to explain, "You see, she was still awake when we encountered her. But due to our superior strength and intellect, we managed to beat her!" He boasted as he and the seventh guy were smirking.

"…You got caught and knock out her out by accident didn't you?" The first guy asked with a deadpanned stare.

"…Yes." Both of the sixth and seventh persons admitted as they hung their heads down.

"Man, this is our lucky day! We got the Salamander, we got Titania, and we got… whoever the blonde is. Should we attempt to snatch more of them before heading off?" The second guy suggested to them with stars in his eyes.

The third guy shook his head.

"No, it's too risky. We're lucky enough to get these three alone. I think we managed to grab enough of them to make a good profit," The third guy explained to them. The others figured that the third guy was right, as he spoke again, "Now get the anti-magic cuffs on them, throw them into the back of the vehicle, four of you stay back there, and the other two with me in the front."

"You got it!" They all replied back as the second and fifth guy put the anti-magic cuffs on the unconscious bodies of Natsu, Erza, and Lucy. They got them onto the back of the magic powered vehicle, and chained them up to the ground so they wouldn't go anywhere. The fourth, fifth, sixth, and seventh guys stayed in the back while the first, second, and third guys got up front.

The third guy activated the magic lacrima powering the vehicle, and they all began to drive off.

"Sweet profit here we come!" The third guy shouted as he and the others laughed as they droved away from the city of Magnolia.

For the unconscious Natsu, Erza, and Lucy, this is the start of a new chapter in their lives. unfortunately, it won't start pretty for them.

 **Alright, there's the first chapter of the new story. I'll try to make chapters longer in the future.**

 **I didn't bother naming the bad guys here because one: I'm awful at coming up with names. And Two: These guys aren't that important. Probably the next chapter will be the last time we'll see them after they put the three mages for sale.**

 **So what did you all think? Good? Bad? Want me to kill myself? Let me know.**

 **See you all next time, whenever that will be.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again everyone. I figure I go ahead and do another chapter for this story. Cause why not?**

 **To assure some worries like reviewer "Solskydragon", who was worried about rape, don't worry there won't be anything like that happening to them.**

 **I mean they will go through some bad things, but not rape. I'm not that evil. That and I tend to avoid using stuff like that.**

 **Anyway, enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter Two: Once, twice, sold!**

Erza began to wake up from the rumbling of whatever was causing it. The red haired woman then felt a bit of pain coming from her head. She also felt incredibly weak for some reason.

"Ugh… what happened?" She questioned as he tried to put her hand on her head to ease the pain. However she found herself unable to due to her arms being chained together and to the floor. This surprised her, as he was now rather alarmed right now. However before she could say anything else, she heard another groan and looked to see both Natsu and Lucy also here, with the blonde waking up. They too were chained up like she was.

"Lucy?" Erza called out to her in a quiet tone, which got Lucy to look at the now awake Erza.

"Erza? What happened? Where are we?" The blonde questioned her as she noticed she was chained up.

Before Erza could say anything, both her and Lucy then noticed four of the criminals in the back with them. They seemed unaware that two of their prisoners were awake.

"So how much you guys think they will sell for?" The seventh guy asked the other three who were in the back of the magic powered vehicle.

"Considering we have three Fairy Tail mages, two of them being the Salamander and Titania, I think we're going to get rich!" The fourth guy replied with an excited tone.

"Yeah, we managed to get two well known and famous mages and not some random mage." The sixth person spoke with a smirk.

"Stop rubbing it in guys!" The fifth guy shouted back at the other three, which only got them to laugh.

Both Erza and Lucy were both confused and worried. Who were these guys? What did they mean by selling them? Erza glared at them, as memories of slavery she was forced to endure at the Tower of Heaven came back to her. This however got one of the slavers to notice the two women awake.

"Hey look guys, two of them are awake." The fifth person pointed out, which got the other three in the back of the vehicle to see the now awake Erza and Lucy. Before any of the four could speak again, a loud groan was heard.

They all looked to see Natsu begin to awake.

"Ugh… what happened? Why do I feel so…" The pink haired dragon slayer couldn't finish as his motion sickness kicked in. Considering with how awful he was currently feeling, the motion sickness effects were worse.

"Natsu!" Both Erza and Lucy exclaimed in worry at seeing his rather awful state. Luckily they were close enough to him to make sure he wasn't dying or anything.

"Uh… is he alright?" The sixth person questioned as he turned to the seventh guy, "Is this due you that drug you put in them to make sure they couldn't break out of those chains?"

"Uh… maybe? I don't remember that drug being able to do this. Unless it's some side effect that I'm unaware of." The seventh guy responded to the other three. They didn't know about dragon slayer's weakness to transportation, so they assumed their drug caused it.

This though got the two women to look back at them in surprised. They injected a drug in them? At least that explains why they were feeling so weak.

Their thoughts didn't last long though, as the vehicle came to a stop. This allowed Natsu to feel a little better, but then he noticed the situation he, Erza, and Lucy were in.

"W-What's going on? Who are those creeps?!" Natsu questioned as he found the three of them in chains and in cuffs.

Neither Erza or Lucy could answer him as the back of the vehicle opened to see the other three who were upfront of the magic powered vehicle.

"We've arrived boys! Are the chains connected to them?" The third guy asked the other four in the back of the vehicle.

"Yes sir!" They all spoke, as the three Fairy Tail mages could only glare at them as the fourth and seventh guy grabbed the chains and pulled them out of the vehicle.

As they exited the machine, the three mages noticed it was still night. They were many other transportation vehicles all around them as more slave traders were leaving their machines and bringing those they captured. The Fairy Tail mages then noticed the large mansion that everyone was going too.

"Alright, this is it guys. We are going to get rich." The third guy spoke as he and everyone else grinned. He then turned to the pink haired, red haired, and blonde haired mages, "Now move along you three! In your current state we won't have trouble making you move if you resist."

Natsu, Erza, and Lucy could only glare at him as the other slave traders grabbed the chain that was connecting them as began to pull, leaving them no choice but to move.

The group and the three captured mages then entered the mansion. Needless to say it wasn't pretty on the inside. Everywhere were slave traders and other horrible human beings doing their own thing. Many of them have their own slaves or captured people to put up for sale, mainly women and children. Some of the criminals here looked like complete savages, while others looked like they were some kind of business men. There was fighting, there was drinking, and unfortunately some of the women slaves were being groped against their will by some of the slavers or those who work at the mansion. Even worse, some of the captured women and even a few children were dragged into secluded sections of the mansion for the slavers to have… "fun" with them. To the three Fairy Tail mages, this place was like walking into a nightmare that became a reality.

The seven slave traders weren't bothered by anything going on as they made their way through the crowd to get to the stage to enter the three mages for sale. Natsu, Erza, and Lucy were getting looks from all kinds of people. Some of them were giving Lucy and Erza perverted looks as they lick their lips. This got Lucy scared, Erza to glare, and Natsu to actually growl at them in anger. If he could get out of these chains he would beat the living crap out of everyone here. Of course there were others who looked at Natsu like he was a piece of meat or a punching bag.

"Alright guys, you all stay here while I queue us up to sell these three mages." The third guy told the others. They nodded in agreement as he went up to the stage to get their number when called out.

A few of them went to get drinks while the rest stayed to make sure nothing happens to their prisoners. Of course a couple of the criminals here walked up to the three mages and the three slavers who were keeping an eye on the three mages.

"Look at this dude. Look at those things on their chests. Their huge!" One of the random slavers told his pal as he eyed Lucy's and Erza's breasts, which got Natsu too glared at them and growl like a protective animal.

"Hey!" The fifth guy spoke to the slaver who spoke, "Don't touch them, there not meant to be grab."

"Oh come on… I just want one feel." He replied back with a perverted grin as he reaches out to grab Erza's chest.

Before he could, or before Erza could do anything, Natsu ran in and flat out bit the man hands. And I mean _hard._

"GAH!" The slaver was now clutching onto his now bleeding hand, as Natsu glared at him with so much hate it could kill a man.

"YOU WON'T LAY A HAND ON EITHER OF THEM!" Natsu shouted back at them in fury.

"Quiet all of you!" The third guy came back with the ticket with their number in his hand. He turned to the slaver whose hand was bleeding, "You don't touch. We're selling them in pristine condition. Now shoo! "The two slavers simply glared at Natsu before walking away, knowing they have other women slaves to have fun with. The third guy then turned to the pink haired dragon slayer, "And you, shut up."

Natsu only glared at him as Erza and Lucy did the same. The others who went to get drinks came back as they simply waited to be called on. It was only a few minutes later were they called upon.

"Number twenty seven, step up please!" An announcer called through the microphone.

The seven of them grinned as they make their way up with the three mages. They got onto the stage, which got everyone's attention. Everyone in the mansion seemed to stop what they were doing as they watched the stage. The announcer gave the third guy the microphone as he prepared to speak.

"Hello everyone! Do I have a sweet deal for you all! With me are three mages of the so-called "Greatest guild of Fiore", two of them being the Salamander and Titania!" The third guy spoke into the microphone, which got the crowd to be excited by these choices. The three mages could only glare at all the criminals that filled the building, "You can buy them separately or together, it's up to you. Now place your bets!" He finished as the crowd roared in excitement. The others were excited to see what kind of money they would get.

"Ten thousand jewels for the blonde!" One of the slavers in the crowd called out with a perverted smile. This only got Lucy to feel a chill down her spine as she was getting more afraid. Natsu and Erza only glared at the guy who said that.

"I put in twenty five thousand for the red head!" Another of the criminals in the crowd shouted out with a perverted grin.

"Fifty five thousand for the blonde!" Another called out, which got the first guy who bet on Lucy to glare at him.

"I put forty thousand for the pink haired punk!" Another shouted as he and his pals betted on Natsu, as they cracked their fists. It was clear they planned on using Natsu as a personal punching bag.

"Sixty thousand for the red head!" Once again another betted on Erza, which also got the first guy who betted on Erza to glare at him in anger.

"One million for both the blonde and the red head!" A group called out with their bet. They simply smiled with a perverted look. This got those who betted on Erza and Lucy earlier, or those who were planning too, to glare at the group.

"Nine hundred thousand for pinky!" Someone else called out as he and his group of thugs cracked their knuckles.

"Alright then!" The third guy began to count down. Lucy and even Erza were looking nervous and a bit afraid of what they think was going to happen. Natsu was furious. He didn't care what these monsters say; he's not going to let anything happen to Erza or Lucy. Not as long as he lived! "Going once, going twice…"

"Ten million for all three of them!" The third guy was interrupted as he and many in the room looked to see a business looking man standing with four guards call out. The third guy and the other's eyes widen comically as they heard that offer. Natsu, Erza, and Lucy simply looked to see where the man was.

"Whoa! Uh… nobody going to big higher?" The third guy asked again, but no one said anything as those who did bet were now glaring at the guy in a suit. The others who were with the third guy couldn't believe that someone actually was willing to pay that much. Seeing no one else betting, he made his choice final, "Sold to the intimidating looking guy in the back!"

Those who didn't bet simply clapped for the guy who got all three mages, while those who did bet and lost simply glared at the man in the suit. The seven slave traders went and dragged the still chained up Natsu, Erza, and Lucy with them to the guy in the suit.

"They're all yours." The third guy handed the chains to the two guards in front of the business looking man.

The man had a rather large suitcase with him as he handed the seven criminals the suitcase. They opened it up to show the money he paid them for. The seven slave traders couldn't help but have money signs in their eyes. Eventually satisfied with their money, they left the three mages in the hands of the business looking man and the four guards with him.

"Yes… you three will do just fine." He told the three mages, who could only glare at the man who was now smirking.

Natsu, Erza, and Lucy didn't have a choice as the man and his guards dragged them by their chains outside the mansion.

 **Well, there's that chapter.**

 **What did you think? Was the description of the place too… dark? Let me know.**

 **See you all next time, whenever that will be.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm back with another chapter for you all to either like or hate.**

 **For Natsu, Erza, and Lucy, the nightmare has just begun.**

 **Enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter Three: Torment begins**

"Ugh…" Natsu began to awaken from whatever it was that knocked him out. The fire dragon slayer looked around to see where he was. However he then noticed both Erza and Lucy on the ground unconscious.

This of course got him to be alarmed.

"Erza! Lucy!" Natsu ran to make sure that they were alright. He went to the blonde first as she was the closest one to him, "Wake up!"

A groan was heard from Lucy as her eyes opened. She then noticed Natsu over her as he looked at her and Erza in worry.

"Natsu?" Lucy managed to speak as she began to sit up.

She was caught off guard as Natsu hugged her, which caused her to blush from his sudden action.

"Thank goodness! You're alright!" The pink haired dragon slayer replied as he pulled away, which honestly got the blonde celestial mage to be disappointed a little.

Another groan was heard as Natsu and Lucy turned to see Erza beginning to awaken as well.

"Erza!" They called out as the two of them went to the red haired woman, who began to sit up from lying on the ground. She then noticed Natsu and Lucy next to her.

"Natsu? Lucy? What happened?" Erza questioned them, but her question went unanswered as Natsu proceeded to hug her, which got the red head to blush a little from the action the pink haired male did.

"You're alright! I was worried!" Natsu replied to her as he also pulled away from the hug.

"What happened? Last thing I remembered was that guy taking us out of that mansion." Erza questioned.

"I don't know. I'm just as clueless as you are." Natsu answered back to the red haired woman.

The three Fairy Tail mages then noticed the room they were in. It was rather small, and it only had two beds. Both of them don't even have pillows or blankets however. There were no windows, as the room itself was pretty dark. The only thing that was illuminated was the small glass window on the metal door that blocks them from getting outside the room. All in all, the room looked like that of a prison cell.

"Where are we?" Lucy questioned, but then she noticed something on her and the other two mages, "Guys, what are these?"

Natsu and Erza were confused by what Lucy meant, until they finally noticed what was on themselves. On their wrists were what looked like cuffs of some kind. There were also wearing what looked like metal collars as well around their necks.

"What the heck are these things?" Natsu asked in confusion, as he, Erza, or Lucy didn't know how to get them off.

Before any of them could say anything else, the metal door opened to reveal the man who bought them along with some guards.

"Ah, I see that our new test subjects are awake." He spoke with a smile which rather unsettled the three mages.

"Test subjects?" Lucy questioned in worry, as Erza and Natsu only glared at the man who was still smiling, not bothered at all by the looks of anger he was getting.

"That's correct… Lucy was it?" The man spoke as he tried to remember the names of the three before him.

"Hey creep! Where in Fiore are we?!" Natsu shouted at him as the guards surrounding the man entered the cell.

The man simply laughed at his words, which only angered the pink haired dragon slayer, along with the red haired S-Class mage and the blonde celestial mage.

"We're not in Fiore. We're in the country Seven. If it makes you feel better, it's right next to Fiore." The man replied back with a smirk.

The three mages were about to say something else, but then the guards who entered the room began to grab the three of them.

"What are you doing?!" Erza exclaimed in anger as she, Natsu, and Lucy tried to shake off the guards who are trying to get a hold on them.

However this would prove to be a mistake as the collars on their necks let off an electric shock. This of course caused the three mages to cry out from the pain. The shock only lasted a few moments though as the guards grabbed the three mages as they dragged them out of the room.

"I would suggest you behave. Those collars aren't just for show. Don't even bothered trying anything to resist, the cuffs you all are wearing don't just cut off your magic, but it also suppresses your physical strength as well. Right now, you're just as weak as any average citizen." The man spoke to them, though it was clear from the smile on his face that he enjoyed seeing them in pain.

The three mages only glared at the man, before the man turned to the guards.

"Alright, the dragon slayer comes with me to the extraction chamber. Take the red head to the water boarding room. Take the blonde to see the doctor. Once I'm done with the dragon slayer, and once the red head had her fun, take both of them to the doctor as well." The man ordered the guards, who all nodded.

The two guards that had Erza began to head down the opposite way of the hallway they were in; with the two guards that had Lucy also went down that direction. The two females tried to resist, but this only got the collar they had on to let out an electric shock once again.

"Le them go!" Natsu shouted as he tried to get out of the grip the guards had him in to help Erza and Lucy. Unfortunately this caused the collar he was wearing to let out a shock as well.

The man simply chuckled as the guards who had Natsu followed him, going the opposite way where Erza and Lucy were being taken too.

After a little while later the man arrived in a large room as Natsu was dragged to the table that was in the center of the room. There were also other guards and scientists in the room as well.

"You're a feisty one aren't you?" The man questioned in amusement as he saw Natsu trying in vain to get out of the guards grip as they got Natsu to the table and began to lock his hands and feet in to make sure he could get off the table.

"What are you doing to Erza and Lucy?!" Natsu shouted at the man, "If you creeps lay a hand on them I'll turn you all to a pile of ash!" Natsu shouted in rage as he tried to get out of the table, which proved futile as his hands and feet were locked on place. A belt also was tied down on his waist onto the table as well.

"I think you should worry about yourself right now. I must admit though, I never got a chance to meet a dragon slayer before," The man spoke. Natsu was about to respond in some way but then he noticed a large claw like machine above him, "This may be my only chance of ever getting my hands on someone who possesses dragon slayer magic, and so I'm not wasting it."

"What are you talking about?" Natsu questioned with a glare as he tried to struggle getting out of the table that he was basically tied down too. The claw like machine above though began to twirl around at a rather fast pace, which got the dragon slayer's attention once again.

"I may not have much use of you or your two friends for long, but before that happens I will be taking the magic for research purposes." The man replied as he steps back a little from the machine that was hanging over Natsu.

Before Natsu could say anything else, he suddenly felt large amounts of pain as he began to scream from what he was feeling. His magic was being forcefully pulled out of his body and into the machine above him. The man and everyone else in the room simply looked at the machine in action or simply continued to do whatever they were doing in the first place.

For Natsu, this was physical pain that he never felt before in his life. Not even the magic draining he endured in Edolas was anything like what he felt now. While in Edolas he felt his magic simply being drained, here it felt like it was being forcefully pulled out of him. It hurt so much that tears formed in the pink haired male's eyes. All this was happening while the man simply looked at it all with a smile.

'WITH ERZA'

"Where are you taking me?!" Erza questioned once again as the two guards didn't answer her as they continued their path down the hallway.

The red haired woman was getting angry, but knew if she tried anything then she would only get shocked by the collar she had on her neck once again. Eventually they made a turn to another hallway as the guards were close to their destination. Erza didn't know what to expect from them, but she knew she had to do something to get out of their grasps.

Unfortunately for the red head, this would not happen as the guards arrived at a door. They opened the door and pushed Erza through before closing the door right behind her. Erza turned around to see the door close, but before she could do anything else…

"Ah… it appears that the master needs some time for you." A voice was heard behind her. She turned around only for someone to grab her by the hair and pulled her forward.

Erza managed to see herself in a small room that only had one light to illuminate the room. The room had guards like the ones that took her, Natsu and Lucy to who knows where. In the center though was a large crate full of water. However the water didn't look exactly clean.

"How unfortunate of you," Erza 's hair was pulled up which brought her into contact with a man that was wearing the same armor as the guards, but he didn't have a helmet on, "Since the master needs some time to figure what kind of experiment he should do on you, you get to know what it's like to drown!"

Before Erza could say anything, the man shoved her head into the crate filled with the unclean water. He made sure that the red haired woman couldn't get out of his hold as the Fairy Tail mage tried to get her head out of the water.

Erza tried in vain to get the man to let go so she could breathe, but the man still forced her head down in the water. The red haired woman was struggling as she was running out of oxygen. Luckily though, the man pulled her head out of the rather cold water.

"*GASP*" Erza attempted to get as much air as she could as the freak next to her simply laughed.

However Erza breath of fresh air would soon cease once again as the man next to her shoved her head back into the water, all while he laughed like a maniac as he watched Erza struggling to get her head out of the water.

'WITH LUCY'

"Ah… a new subject for me to play with?" A rather thin and lengthy man asked the two guards who had Lucy as the blonde was trying to get out of their grip to no valid. The two guards simply nodded, as the doctor simply had a sadistic grin, "Excellent! I will try not to kill this one! Bring her to the table!" He ordered them.

"Let me go!" Lucy exclaimed as she tried to break out of the hold of the guards.

This proved to not have done anything as she was shoved onto the table and tied down by the guards. Lucy then noticed the room she was in. It looked like a lab of sorts as there were many kinds of doctors and scientists all over the place. Not to mention all the tools everywhere as well. However the blonde noticed some of the tools around here didn't look like tools that doctors would use, but torturers.

"Don't worry little one, I won't kill you. Last time I did that the master wasn't pleased with me. But have no fear! For we will have lots of fun together!" The doctor told her excitedly as he pulled out a large knife.

Lucy saw the knife and was immediately consumed by fear. What was this psycho planning to do with her?

"I need some muscle tissue first though for study! You never know what you can learn from the human body!" The man laughed as he lifts the knife in his hand into the air.

The next thing Lucy knew, her screams filled the air throughout the lab.

'ONE WEEK LATER'

One week.

It's been one week since the "experiments" were started on them. It's been one week since they were taken from Fairy Tail and ended up in this nightmare. To say they were scarred would be an understatement. The man's experiments on them were nothing more than ways to torture them. Currently, Erza and Lucy were thrown back into the cell that was now there home… at least for now.

If you see the two female mages now, you might not believe that they were the same people. Both of them had scars all along their near naked bodies, as their clothes were damaged and nearly destroyed due to the methods of horror they were forced to go through. The most noticeably scar on Erza was the large gash that was on her back, which she recently got from that crazed doctor who didn't bother trying to treat it as it bled from her back. Lucy's most noticeable scar though was on her right rib, as the doctor didn't bothered trying to close the massive wound which was also bleeding.

Before they could say anything though, the door opened as Natsu was thrown into the prison cell. Natsu cried out in pain as his body landed on the ground. Erza and Lucy, despite their own injuries, managed to get to Natsu's side.

To say Natsu was any better would be a dead lie. He too was put through the same nightmarish torture that the red haired and blonde women went through. The pink haired dragon slayer also had scars litter his body. His clothes weren't in any better shape as the only thing he now had was his shorts and scarf, which had his blood splattered all over it.

"I got what I could from all of you," The man spoke, which alerted the three mages to his presence as he stood at the door with his guards, "You three are no more use of me. So rest up if you can, because tomorrow… I'm putting you back on the market."

These were the man's words as he shut the metal door closed, thus leaving the three mages alone.

The three mages, while slowly due to their injuries, managed to climb on the nearest bed. The size didn't matter to them as the only thing on their mind was to be close to each other. They didn't care if the blood leaking from their wounds got on them, they were force to get used to it in this short amount of time.

"I-It hurts…" Lucy managed to speak, though the sound of her voice was cracked. This was due to the constant screaming and crying she's done due to the torture they would put through.

"T-They…" Natsu attempted to speak, but his own voice was also broken due to what he as put through like Erza and Lucy as tears formed in his eyes.

"N-Natsu?" Erza managed to speak in worry despite her voice being weak as well.

"M-My magic…," Natsu went on, not caring if his throat hurts from speaking, "T-They took m-my m-magic…" Natsu couldn't go on as he simply started to silently sob.

Both Erza's and Lucy's eyes widen from what they just heard? They took his magic? They managed to pull the fire dragon slaying magic out of him. The two females couldn't stop their own tears from flowing, as the three simply laid on the bed, tears going down their eyes. They already lost so much; it was too much for them to take as they let the tears flow.

If somewhere in their minds think that being sold again would free them of this torment… they are unfortunately wrong.

 **I'm actually surprised by how much I managed to type here.**

 **Anyway, a time skip will occur in the next chapter, just figure I let you all know that.**

 **See you all next time, whenever that will be.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm back with another chapter for this story. Here, a small time skip will occur.**

 **Enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter Four: Stranded… but free**

One year.

It's been one year since this torturous new life started for Natsu, Erza, and Lucy. It went on repeat for them. They were sold, they were tormented, they were sold again, and the cycle continues. It was a miracle that they were never separated from each other when they were sold as slaves or whatever their sick new owners wanted to use them for. For the three former mages, their suffering never seemed too ended as a new nightmare awaited for them at every corner. They were used for slavery that made the life Erza used to have at the Tower of Heaven look like child's play. They were used for sick experiments by crazy scientists. They were even use for mere torture without any actual reason.

All around Western Ishgar, they were sold, sent, and used like broken toys. The mere pain they always receive wasn't enough however. They were ever barely fed, barely got any sort of liquid to hydrate themselves, and never treated for any wounds or infections they may have gotten. They weren't even allowed to be cleaned either as they simply were forced to endure to stay in the dirt, mud, or even worse things. Their guild marks were even removed by force at one point in the past year, which hurt the three in a more emotional way.

Right now, they were back on the slave market as their latest owners found no more used for "Trash" as he called them. If this happened a year ago, such words wouldn't have affected them that much aside from getting angry. But now… they simply accepted the insults and words. There wasn't much the three mages could do right now anyway.

Currently, the three mages were being handed over to a group of slavers who just bought them once again. They were currently in the country of Midi, which was located at the bottom of the country of Ministrel. The three of them were now being dragged and put into the back of a large vehicle where more slaves were being kept.

If one looked at the pink haired male, the red head woman, and the blonde female, one may not have recognized them due to their current conditions. For one thing, there are way skinnier than anyone should be. Another thing was their near to none existence clothing, which only were mere rags that covered their private parts, and for the two females, their chests. Another detail was how dirty and unclean their hair was; then again it could be said for their bodies as well. Not to mention the scars that littered their bodies. Some were hard to notice as they managed to heal overtime despite what they have been through. Other scars were more noticeable, such as the massive gash on Erza's back, or the large scar that can be seen on Lucy's right leg that went straight down, or the large slash on Natsu's right shoulder where his guild mark used to be. It was a miracle that any of them could still stand, let alone move.

Eventually, the vehicle stopped moving as the back door was opened to find themselves at a dock of some sorts.

"Get a move on rats!" One of the slavers there ordered as he had a large whip of metal with him.

Fearing to be struck or worse, all the slaves, including Natsu, Erza, and Lucy made their way to the large boat that was docked. They were chained together to prevent any of them from escaping, not like it was possible in their condition anyway.

As they were being loaded on the boat and taken to the large cell to hold them all, the captain and the head slaver on the deck of the ship were discussing about their next destination.

"So we are to take this load of slaves to Enca if I recall?" The captain asked the head slaver, who simply had a sadistic grin.

"That's correct. Sailing from here to there should be a piece of cake." The head slaver answered to the captain of the boat. However the captain was so sure of that.

"Are you sure? I heard recent storms have appeared over the ocean. What if we get caught in one and end up heading off away from the continent?" The captain questioned with uncertainty. However the head slaver simply laughed at the captain's concern.

"Even if we get caught in one, I doubt it will sent us off course that much! We'll be fine. We did this a hundred times already. Why should this be any different?" The head slaver reminded his fellow man.

"I guess you got a point," The captain seemed to be fine with that answer, and then he asked another question, "So how many do we have this time?"

"We have around a hundred slaves for this round. Not that much unlike the last time, but hey it's better than nothing am I right?" The head slaver responded back to the captain, "So how long will it be before we get to Enca?"

"If things go smoothly, only a few days." The captain answered the head slaver, who grinned from hearing that.

"Good. Well, I'll go get the rest to get ready for departure." The head slaver walked away from the captain and down the stairs.

As this happened, Natsu, Lucy, and Erza were dragged along with the rest of the slaves into a large room that was blocked from the rest of the boat by the large metal pillars that separated them from the rest of the slavers.

"Let's hope none of them die this time during the trip list the last few times." One of the slavers told his fellow worker.

"Eh, if any of them starve or die by some other means then that means they weren't worth that much." The second one replied as they both laughed.

Seeing all of the slaves behind the large bars, the two slavers then went to get ready for departure.

Despite how crowded the large cell the three former mages were in, they managed to find a small but dark corner for them to lean on. There wasn't much for them to say, as they were used to this right now. For now, they can only hope they make it through the trip as they tried to get some rest, something that they also been lacking for the past year.

However, it appears that fate has a different plan for the ship they were on.

'TWO DAYS LATER'

"What do you mean that we're off course?!" The head slaver shouted at the captain as the other members of the crew tried to repair any damages to the ship.

The large boat had just managed to get through a large storm that appeared from nowhere, as it managed to damage much of the structures of the sails. Luckily everyone, including the slaves, at least those who were still alive at this point, was safe. It was still cloudy in the sky though. However it appears that they may have gotten into an even greater problem.

"It's what I said you idiot! That storm shot us off course by a large scale! I don't even recognize these waters let alone know where we are! For all we know we're now far away from Ishgar at this point!" The captain shouted back at the head slaver.

"You've been doing this for the past decade! How can you screw this up?! I don't like wandering off at sea to die thank you very much!" The head slaver argued back at the captain.

As the two continued to argue, the rest of the slavers continued to work on the damaged parts of the ship.

"Huh?" One of them questioned as he looked over the edge of the ship.

"What?" The slaver next to him questioned, wondering what got his fellow slaver's attention.

"That's weird; I could have sworn I just saw something move under the boat." He told the other.

"You probably just saw a fish that's all." The second slaver replied to him.

"It looked way too big to be a mere fish dude."

"Alright, then maybe it was a shark then. It's not like it can get to us from here anyway."

"I guess you're right."

As the crew kept on working, they didn't noticed how the thing the slaver saw in the water began to get bigger and closer to the ship.

In the slave pen, Natsu, Lucy, and Erza were awake right now, but it was clear that they were trying to get some sleep. However the hunger they were feeling made it hard to do.

"So hungry…" Natsu spoke as he his hands on his stomach, as the mere growling was painful to the pink haired male.

"We'll have to hold on." Erza managed to reply as she laid her head on Natsu's right shoulder. The red head knows that they weren't going to get any food for a while, as they were used to it.

"How long was it since we have a decent meal?" Lucy questioned as she laid her head on Natsu's left shoulder. She couldn't even remember when any of them actually had something that was actually nutritious let alone actually taste good.

Before any of them could reply back however, the ship suddenly was pushed abruptly, causing them and the other slaves to fall to the ground.

Screams were heard from outside the bars. So some of the slaves tried to see what was going on. This would prove to be a mistake as a large tentacle broke through the bars and grabbed a group of the slaves as they screamed in fear. Everyone else's eyes widen in horror was they were pulled off the boat.

"Don't just stand still you idiots! Do something- AAAHHH!" One of the slavers began to shout before letting out a scream as a large tentacle slammed onto him and the deck he was on.

"W-What's going on?" Natsu questioned as he, Lucy, and Erza managed to get back on their feet.

"Come on!" Erza told them as she grabbed Natsu by the arms, which lucy did the same to support each other as they made to the now large hole that used to be where the bars were at.

However they were shocked to see the ship under attack by these large tentacles. It was clear some sort of sea creature had taken hold of the boat and planned to drag it down to the abyss also known as the ocean depths. The damaged it was doing to the ship caused a bunch of small utility ship boats were detached from the main ships due to all of the chaos happening. Many slaves were taking the chance to find a way off the boat with these smaller ships; however more of the large tentacles would either slam onto them thus killing them, or grab them and drag them back into the dark ocean below.

"Fire the cannons you morons!" The three mages saw the head slaver giving orders, unaware that he was about to get crushed himself by a large tentacle himself. Noticing a large shadow underneath him he turned around only for the limp of the large sea creature to crush him before he could utter a single sound.

The three mages knew they had to get off the ship otherwise they would meet the same fate. However most of the smaller ships that were attached to the large boat were already launched off away from the sinking ship. The water would be too cold for them to just jump in either.

"What do we do?!" Lucy was getting scared; she didn't want any of them to die.

Natsu was about to say something, but then he noticed a large tentacle about to slam down upon them.

"LOOK OUT!" Natsu shouted as he pushed the two females and himself out of the way.

However the shockwave caused by the large limb of the sea beast send them flying off the ship and into the cold ocean water below.

For a moment, it seemed like no one was going to emerge. However a few seconds' later three heads popped up from the surface of the ocean.

"*GASP*" All three of them took in huge amounts of air as they managed to get back to the surface of the water.

Without wasting any time, the three looked around to see a small utility ship next to them. Albeit with some struggle, they managed to crawl onto the small wooden life boat as they laid themselves on their backs trying to catch their breath. They were lying next to each in hope to make the cold go away.

Fatigue took hold of them as Natsu, Erza, and Lucy lost conscious, as they slowly drift away from the destroyed ship that was being dragged down to the bottom abyss of the ocean by the large sea creature.

'LATER, UNKNOWN LOCATION'

Eyes began to slowly open as brown eyes opened to see sand all around here. Groaning from pain the blonde woman managed to slowly get back on her hands and knees. Next to her Erza also began to awaken from what transpired. Natsu let out a groan as he too began to awaken.

"W-What happened?" Natsu managed to get back on his knees as he looked to see Erza and Lucy, "Erza! Lucy! Are you two alright?" Natsu managed to get on his feets and got to them.

"Ugh… We think so…" Erza spoke as the dizziness from their heads faded away.

"W…Where are we?" Lucy questioned as the blonde looked around.

It looked like they were on a beach. Tall trees were hanging from the margin of the sand and soil dirt. To them, it looked like they were on some deserted island. They didn't have much to ponder this as thunder was heard. The sky was somewhat darkened as it began to drizzle.

"Come on," Erza started to say as the red head pointed toward the forest before them, "Let's see if we can find shelter."

No having enough energy for anything else, they simply nodded as they made their way into the trees before them.

It didn't take long for them to stumble upon a small clearing which consisted of a fresh water pond, and even a waterfall that came down from the large rocks that stood tall behind it. They would have commented on how nice and beautiful it look if they weren't trying to find some sort of shelters, as despite the thickness of the leaves and trees, rain still managed to get through. However Natsu managed to spot something behind the waterfall.

"There! I see a cave behind the waterfall." Natsu managed to tell them as he grabbed the two female's hands and pulled them with him. The red head and the blonde didn't try to break away, as there wasn't any problem with it.

Just was Natsu said, there was a small cave entrance behind the waterfall. They went through the waterfall and into the cave. It was rather small, only as big as a room, but they didn't care as they sat down and lean on the rocky walls of the cave.

"Shelter… finally…" Erza spoke with relief as the three former mages were trying to calm down.

Erza and Lucy were about to say something else, but then they noticed Natsu started to have tears in his eyes. This of course got them to be alarmed and worried.

"Natsu? What's wrong?" Lucy asked in a soft and worried tone, as both her and Erza had concern looks on their faces. The pink haired male managed to look at them before speaking the words that broke them all down.

"W-We're finally free…" Natsu managed to get out before more tears proceeded to went down his face. The two female's eyes widened as the realization hit them.

They were free.

The red head and the blonde couldn't stop their own tears as the three simply leaned onto each other as they silently sobbed. They weren't crying from sadness though, they were crying due to happiness.

They were finally free from the nightmare. Their torment was over. The three didn't care if they were on some deserted island, they were finally free. And that's all that mattered at the moment.

At least, they thought this was a deserted island.

 **Gosh. I wasn't expecting to type this much. But hey, I'm sure you guys like it since it are more to read.**

 **About the place they are at now. I actually made a map of where they are at. Granted it may be a spoiler, but in case you want to know what the place they are on looks like, check the map out on my profile.**

 **Next time, another time skip will happen, and they will be founded.**

 **See you all next time, whenever that will be.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello again everyone, it's me again with another chapter for this story.**

 **In this one, another time skip would have happened, and Natsu, Erza, and Lucy will be found by other people.**

 **Enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter Five: Discovered**

A young man was seen moving his way through the trees as he was heading back to the cave he now called home from fishing at the beach. He was holding a large net made of leaves and other forest things to haul all of the fish. If one looked closely, they would see that this man had familiar pink hair, though it was wilder than they would remember.

That's right, this man was none other than Natsu Dragneel himself, and he was heading back to Erza and Lucy with the food he collected.

It's been a whole year since they arrived on this supposedly deserted island, and while they knew they were lost from the known world, they learned to live their new life here. No longer did Natsu look like he was a beaten slave, he was full of health and energy. Natsu didn't have much clothing on him, as the only thing he wore was some animal hide and leaves to cover his private parts he and the two females managed to hunt, as any large animal was hard to find in this forest-like island. The pink haired male also didn't look like a skinny man that was starving either. After the three started to live their life here, they managed to catch a lot of fish from the ocean to fill their hurting stomachs. Scars were still present on his body, forever reminders of the horrors that he went through. Another thing about Natsu is that his hair was more messy and wilder than before **(Basically the hair he gets after the one year time skip before Alvarez)**.

It didn't take long for the pink haired male to arrive back at the cave, fresh water pond, and the waterfall the three of them made their home.

"Erza! Lucy! I'm back!" Natsu called out as he went through the waterfall and into the cave, not bothered by the fact that he got wet. He simply got used to it over time.

"Natsu!" Two female voices responded with smiles as they looked at the cave entrance to see Natsu back from the fishing at the beach as they were simply sitting on the ground relaxing.

Both Erza and Lucy also went through a few changes ever since they got stranded here. Both of their hair grew to be really long, with Erza's being the longest as it went straight pass her lower back, as Lucy's hair only went down right above her lower back. They were no longer in the near-weaken state they were in when they were still put through the torturous life they managed to get away from. Their skins and bodies were now healthy and clean, although they too still had some scars that would remain for the rest of their lives. The red head and the blonde also had clothing made of animal hides and leaves to cover their private parts and chests.

However, another thing anyone would notice was that both women's stomachs seemed rather… larger than they normally should be.

It doesn't take a genius to understand what this meant.

"Sorry it took longer than usual, some of these little fishes put up a fight." Natsu told them with a smile, showing that he enjoyed the time fishing.

"That's fine Natsu." Lucy replied to the pink haired man with a smile.

"Just set the fish over there for a moment." Erza requested Natsu, who nodded as he went to one of the corners of the cave and put down the net full of fish.

After that was done, Natsu simply went to where the two women were at and sat in between them. Both Erza and Lucy simply laid their heads on his shoulders with content smiles, but Natsu didn't mind if the smile he himself had was any indication.

They were content with this life. It's true that may never find a way off this island, and they came to accept that they may never see everyone they knew again. But despite this, they were happy. They were together; they were going to be a family soon. Right now, all was perfect.

However, the three of them are about to find out that the island they are on… isn't exactly just some island.

'NOT FAR FROM THE CAVE'

"Cool! Is that a new kind of?!- No wait it's just a tree frog." A man's voice was heard as he observed a tree frog that was on a branch of a tree.

"How long have we been in this stupid forest?" Another male voice questioned in annoyance. They have been in this tree infested land for days now. He just wanted to go back to Nature's Sanctuary and get a nice shower dang it.

"About three days." Another man replied to the second voice.

"Quit fussing! This is the farthest we have been in this forest in years. Doesn't the thought of seeing new things and creatures interest you?" The first man asked the other two.

"All I'm interested is to go back to civilization and get a nice cup of cocoa Ian." The second voice answered back to the now named Ian.

"Why did you ask us to come with you here anyway? We're soldiers not tree explorers and researchers dang it." The third man asked Ian.

"I don't know… maybe because you two owe me from helping you out with fixing your homes that one time and I don't want to get mauled by some large animal that may be here?" Ian questioned back with a sarcastic voice and a deadpanned stare.

The other two simply sighed as they simply followed Ian once more into the tree infested area.

In case it's needed to know what the three looked like, Ian was a young man with short brown hair. He currently had a white explorer outfit on with a cowboy hat. He had rather pale skin, which is odd as he is always doing something that involves the outdoors. Ian also had brown colored eyes.

The two soldiers that were present were both wearing grey armor covering their whole bodies, and the armor also had blue markings on the armor as well. Both of them were carrying large swords that were on their backs as well as a shield. However neither of them was wearing helmets, which allowed their faces to be seen.

The second man had long black hair that went past his neck. His skin was more tanned compared to the other two men present. He had blue colored eyes, and had a short beard as well on his chin. This man's name is Wess.

The third man skin was tan, but not as much as Wess was. His hair was short and dirty blonde. He had a small scar on his left cheek, and had green colored eyes. Unlike Wess, he didn't have any facial hair on him. His name is Clint.

"Come on you two, let's keep moving –Oh what's that?" Ian began to speak before he spotted a snake curled up at the bottom of a tree. Excited that it might be a new species of snake, he ran to the reptile. Both Wess and Clint couldn't help but sweat drop at seeing their friend react like that.

"Dude, it's just a black snake. Those aren't new." Clint pointed out to the explorer, who also noticed it was just a snake they already know.

"Aw… I want to see a new species here!" Ian exclaimed in annoyance, which only got the two soldiers to sigh at his reaction.

However the snake didn't like the way the human was moving around like that and the reptile saw it as a threat. So the snake launched its body and bit Ian's hand. Ian simply stopped moving as he suddenly felt something chomped on his hand. He slowly turned to see the snake biting on his hand.

Before Wess or Clint could say something, Ian let out a loud scream, which scared off some birds that were in the trees.

Back where Natsu, Erza, and Lucy were simply getting ready to cook and eat the freshly caught fish Natsu brought back, they suddenly heard a loud scream fill the air. This of course caught them rather off guard by the sudden noise.

"What the heck was that?" Erza questioned in confusion. Unless she misheard, that sounded like a person. But that couldn't be right could it?

"I don't know, but that sounded like a person." Lucy replied to the red head words. However like Erza, the blonde female couldn't believe if that was a person or something else.

"…I'm going to check it out," Natsu told the two females as he got back up and began to head out of the cave, "You two stay here, I'll be right back." The pink haired male told them as he left the cave through the waterfall.

"Be safe Natsu." Both of the females called out as he left. While Natsu's magic was taken from him, he still had his physical strength at his disposal. However the two females couldn't help but still worry for him.

Guess love can do that to anyone.

Back at the two soldiers and the explorer, Ian was sitting on the ground as Wess was putting a bandage on the bleeding hand.

"You're lucky that black snakes aren't venomous, otherwise you're hand might as well be gone." The black haired soldier told his friend as he finished wrapping bandage around the hand.

"Yeah I know that. It still hurts though." Ian replied back as he tried to ignore the still lingering pain his bandaged hand was feeling.

"Can we just call it quits and take us back to Nature's Sanctuary?" Wess asked Ian, who shook his head at a fast pace.

"No! I will not let some hand injury stop me from learning more about the wild and plant life here." Ian responded with a determine look as he stood up.

"Oh come on! We've been in this stupid forest in days! Surely you got enough research done to be satisfied!" Wess exclaimed at the brown haired male, "You have your whole life to come back and study the forest, and there are others who research this area as well."

"Shush." Clint told Wess, which got the other soldier and explorer to look at the blonde in confusion and annoyance.

"See?" Ian started to speak with a smug grin, "Even Clint doesn't want to hear you whine-."

"I said shush." Clint interrupted the explorer, as he grabbed his sword and shield. This got the other two confused.

"What is it?" Wess questioned as he noticed that something must have caught Clint's attention.

The blonde didn't reply as he listened closely. He could have sworn that he heard something in the trees around them. It didn't sound like a sound an animal would make. Before he was about to drop it, figuring it was nothing...

"People?" A voice was heard behind the three men.

They turned around abruptly as they saw a pink haired man, Natsu, standing between the trees in surprised.

"What the heck? Who are you?" Wess questioned him, which got Natsu to snap out of his shock.

"Who am I? Who are you?!" Natsu shouted back at three men before him. To see that there were people here both confused and shocked the pink haired man, as he, Erza, and Lucy figured this island was deserted.

"Is there a tribe here then?!" Ian spoke up with excitement, believing that Natsu was from some tribe that lived in the forest.

"Quiet Ian, we're trying to get answers here." Clint told his friend as he turned his attention back to Natsu, "Do you have a name?" The dirty blonde asked the pink haired male.

"Huh? Of course I do! I'm Natsu, Natsu Dragneel," Natsu answered the group before him as he spoke up again, "Now answer my question! Who are you, and how are you on this island?!"

His words confused the three males.

"Uh… the Tai'Zul Isle isn't some island dude." Ian responded to Natsu, who was now confused by the explorer's worlds.

"The… the Tai'What?" Natsu asked again, getting more confused by the moment. First there are people here, and now they claim this island has a name?

"The Tai'Zul Isle, you know the country that's also an Isle?" Clint told the pink haired man, who was still confused, "…You don't really know the land you live on?"

"Well…," Natsu began to speak, trying to make sense of what is happening, "Erza, Lucy and I have only arrived here about a year ago. We thought this was some island."

"Wait there's more than just you?" Wess questioned as he heard Natsu mention Erza and Lucy.

"Yes. Erza and Lucy. They are back in the cave where we live." Natsu told him without problem.

"And what do you mean by you all arrived here a year ago?" Clint once again asked a question to Natsu. However he, Wess, and Ian became confused as they saw Natsu looked down to the ground with a frown.

"That's… something I'm not comfortable talking about. All I'll say is that we got stranded here a year ago and live here ever since." Natsu told them.

The three men looked at each other, trying to process what they were just told. From the looks of it, it seems this Natsu, Erza, and Lucy came from a land beyond the Isle and crashed here. This may be important, as no one in the past hundreds of years ever found the Tai'Zul Isle. The three turned back to the pink haired man once more.

"Look, maybe we can help you and this Erza and Lucy. Maybe take us to your home for us to better understand?" Ian suggested to Natsu, since to him it was the only way to get a better understanding.

Natsu looked conflicted on the matter. On one hand there are people here, and thus there must be civilization for them to return too. On the other hand, he's not sure if he could trust them, mainly for Erza's and Lucy's protection. However, realizing that this was probably the best action, he decided on a decision.

"Fine. I'll take you all back to where I live, "Natsu told them, before continuing, "However, if any of you try anything to Erza or Lucy, I will kill you." Natsu finished with a glare that could kill a man.

The three men assured that they wouldn't cause any harm to them. One it was settled, Natsu motioned for the three to follow him.

 **Alright, there's that chapter. Next time Erza and Lucy will meet the three men, as well as all of them returning to the town called Nature's Sanctuary.**

 **See you all next time, whenever that will be.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm back with another chapter for you all you either like or hate.**

 **Enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter Six: Return to Nature's Sanctuary**

"Whoa! Is that spring water?" Ian asked Natsu as they arrived to where the waterfall and cave was. The explorer was excited to see that a spring was all the way out here on the other side of the Isle's forest. No one replied to the explorer's question.

Wess and Clint simply stayed quiet as Natsu approached the waterfall. The pink haired male then turned around to look at the three men.

"I'm going to go get Erza and Lucy. I warn you, if you try anything-." Natsu started to speak, but was interrupted by Wess.

"We won't do anything. We protect people, not hurt them." The soldier assured the former dragon slayer. Natsu only glared at him as he went through the waterfall and into the cave.

As the three waited for Natsu to get the two women, Ian was looking around the area. Clint and Wess were confused by their friend's excitement.

"Uh, Ian? Why are you so worked up?" Clint questioned the short brown haired man. The soldier never understood why simple things like surroundings always interested him. Ian turned back to his two friends to speak.

"How can I not be excited? We just discovered people from outside the Tai'Zul Isle! Doesn't that excite you guys?" He asked the black haired and blonde haired soldiers with stars in his eyes. The idea to learn what the world outside the Isle excited the explorer and researcher.

"We can't let out guard down. For all we know they could be a threat to us." Clint told the other two. Wess had to disagree with his fellow soldier.

"Well I don't know about that. They don't look like bad people." Wess admitted to the blonde man. Clint simply sighed.

"It doesn't mean we should drop out guard. Until we know who they are exactly and know that they aren't a danger, then I'll be more relaxed." The blonde replied to the black haired and brown haired male. Wess and Ian only sighed. Clint was always the most cautious of the three of them, no matter what situation it is. Some times it's rather annoying for the two to be honest.

After a few minutes, Natsu remerge from the cave. Behind him were Erza and Lucy, who Natsu made sure they weren't overexerting themselves. As soon as the red head and blonde females saw the three men, they were shocked.

"They're really are people here." Lucy spoke as she looked at the two soldiers and the explorer in front of them. Erza only look at them with caution, as she didn't know if they were a threat or not. The three were a bit uneasy due to seeing the two females having mot much to cover themselves, but luckily it wasn't showing.

"You two must be Erza and Lucy that Natsu told us about?" Clint questioned the two females, while he himself had a cautious look at them. Natsu simply stayed in front of the two women in a protective manner, despite the friendliness they all were showing.

"That's correct," Erza spoke up, "I'm Erza." She properly introduced herself.

"I'm Lucy, it's nice to meet you." Lucy also introduced herself to the three newcomers.

"Well then, my name's Wess. And the super serious guy next to me is Clint." Wess introduced himself and Clint, who simply nodded.

This was the part where Ian decided to ask a rather stupid question.

"Why are you two so fat?" The brown haired explorer asked the red haired and blonde women.

Next thing the researcher knew, he was punch in the face by an angry Natsu. This got Ian to fall into the spring behind him. Wess could only laugh at him as Natsu, Erza and Lucy glared at the explorer, who emerged from water. Clint could only face palm from his friend's stupidity.

"Seriously? Even I can tell the difference between a pregnant woman and a fat one." Clint spoke as Ian managed to get out of the water.

"Ow… sorry about that." Ian apologized as he tried to ignore how much his face now hurts. However he then got confused, "Wait, so both of you are pregnant?" Ian asked the two females.

"That's correct." Erza answered the brown haired explorer, who got an even more look of confusion. However the two soldiers were also confused about something like their friend.

"So… who's with who? I'm assuming that one of you ladies is with this pink haired fellow. Is there someone else here?" Ian asked the three in front of him, unaware that both Erza and Lucy were together with Natsu. His questioned simply got the three to also be confused.

"What are you talking?" Natsu started to speak, "Both Erza and Lucy are with me." He told them as if it was the most casual and natural thing in the world. The two females couldn't help but blush from his words, since they were telling someone else that.

Ian, Wess, and Clint blinked in surprised. Both women were sharing the same man? How on Earthland does that work?

"…I am not one to judge," Ian simply replied, but continued on before anyone could say anything else, "But it's clear that we should bring you three to Nature's Sanctuary. Erza and Lucy would need to go to a doctor to make sure nothing's wrong with them. Luckily I know a spell that can take us back without needing to travel back on foot." The explorer told them, knowing that it would take days to get back to the town if they traveled on foot.

"Oh NOW you want to go back to civilization." Wess told Ian with a deadpanned stare. The brown haired male simply started to explain his reasoning of his mind being changed.

"Hey, it's important for pregnant women to get check up every once and a while to make sure nothing's wrong with their babies. Since Erza and Lucy have been out here for so long, it's important that they get a check up as quickly as possible." Ian explained to the others.

"I guess you got a point, but I'm sure they're fine. Otherwise they would be in a worse condition." Clint pointed out to the explorer.

"It's still wise to get them to a doctor. So gather around, I'll take us back to Nature's Sanctuary." Ian told them.

"Hang on," Natsu started to speak, getting the two soldiers and researcher's attention, "So we're going to a town?" The pink haired male asked them, wanting to make sure that was what they were talking about.

"Correct, now gather around else you'll get left behind." Ian informed the three former mages.

Natsu, Erza, and Lucy looked at each other. It was obvious that they were surprised to return to civilization again after living in the forest for so long. To be honest, they were rather nervous. They were used to living on their own, but now they are going back to a place where other people live. Natsu then grabbed Erza's and Lucy's hand as the three got around Ian. Wess and Clint were already around Ian.

"Okay then," Ian started as he began to glow a little, "Teleport: Nature's Sanctuary!" He exclaimed as the ground beneath them started to glow as well, getting Natsu, Erza, and Lucy to be surprised. The next thing they knew however, the light shined bright, blinding them for a moment.

'AT NATURE'S SANCTUARY'

The group suddenly appeared in the middle of a street. Natsu, Erza, and Lucy opened their eyes to find themselves no longer in the forest, but in a rather large town. There were people all over the place. Some were selling stuff from stands, some were going in or out of stores, and people were doing all kinds of things. Ian, Clint, and Wess saw how surprised the other three were when they noticed they were now in a town.

"Come on," Clint started to speak, getting the others attention, "I know where the nearest doctor is." The blonde man told them, motioning them to follow. They simply did that as they followed the soldier.

On the way to the nearest doctor, they were getting stares by a few people as they went on. Wess figured it must have something to do with how little dressed Natsu, Erza, and Lucy were. As they made their way through the busy street, Lucu figure she would start a conversation.

"So…," The blonde female started to speak, getting the others' attention as they continued on, "Why is this town called Nature's Sanctuary?" She questioned.

"Why its quiet simple," Ian started to answer as they made their way to their location, "This town's main purpose is to study the large forest that covers this whole section of the Tai'Zul Isle. Our objective here is to study the plant and animal wild life to see if any of them can be put in habitats made by us. The reason is so that we can clear out parts of the forest for future settlements, "Ian explained to the curious blonde, as the brown haired man grinned, "Isn't it fun? To learn more about the very land and wild life around you? These kinds of things excite me."

"I see," Erza replied as they continued to make their way through the town. The red head then spotted a rather large tower to the east of Nature's Sanctuary, "What's that?" She questioned as she pointed at the large structure. The others looked to see the tower in the distance. Natsu and Lucy were also confused by the large building.

"That?" Clint began to explain to the three, "That is one of the Tai Towers. They can be found on the borders of the Tai'Zul Isle. There are seven of them in total. Three of them are with towns and cities, while the rest are on their own in the wilderness and in the swamp. The towers main purposed today is to spot incoming threats from far away and to keep a watch on the land around the Isle. However these towers are much older than our current cities of today."

"How much older?" Natsu asked the blonde soldier. The pink haired man was interested about these towers, as this was something he never heard of before.

"I don't know the specific date, but it's said that these towers are well over thousands of years old." Clint informed the three, getting them to be surprised by that.

"Thousands of years old?" Natsu, Erza, and Lucy questioned all at once. That's a long time for old buildings to still be use today.

"Yup, though I don't know what their original purpose was though." Clint admitted. This was when Ian spoke up.

"I know the reason." Ian told them, getting them to look at the explorer, "While I'm an explorer, I also study and research plenty of things as well, which included the Tai Towers at one point."

The group then arrived at a small clinic. The pink haired man and the red haired and blonde women figured this was the place Clint was talking about.

"I will tell you guys more, after we finish getting Erza and Lucy checked on." Ian told them as he went into the building, followed by Wess and Clint.

Natsu, Erza, and Lucy also went into the building.

 **Alright, I think that's good for now. Hope you like it. Or not. It's up to you really.**

 **See you all next time, whenever that will be.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I have return once more, with another chapter for all of you out there to like or despise.**

 **Enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter Seven: Let's have a chat**

It's been an hour since the group had arrived in Nature's Sanctuary. They have finished their business at the clinic. As expected, Erza and Lucy had no problems so nothing to worry about their pregnancy. The clinic was also kind enough to give Natsu, Erza, and Lucy proper clothes as well. Ian, Wess, and Clint were thankful for this since it was a bit disturbing to see the three outsiders barely wearing anything proper.

Natsu was now wearing a simple red colored short sleeve shirt, as well as simply black colored gym shorts. He wore sandals on his feet like he used too a couple years back. Last but not lease he still had his scarf wrapped around his neck like usual, even during his time living in the wild for the past year. His hair remained in its wild and spiky state, as he like the way it looked.

Erza wore clothing pretty similar to her old attire a couple of years back. However instead of a skirt, she wore blue colored jeans. She wore a white colored sleeveless shirt, and wore a pair of dark brown boots. Her hair remained in its long style, as she preferred it that way, so she didn't get it cut or put it in another style.

Lucy wore a dark blue shirt which also didn't have sleeves on it, and she wore grey colored jeans. She also wore a pair of white shoes. Like Erza, the blonde women preferred her hair the way it is, so she didn't cut it or put it in another style like a pony tail or anything.

Currently, the pink haired man, the red haired and blonde women, and the two soldiers and explorer, were at a small café that Wess brought them too. Needless to say Natsu, Erza, and Lucy ordered a lot of food, and were currently devouring it like no tomorrow.

Ian, Wess, and Clint merely looked at them as the three before them ate their food as if it would disappear if they didn't hurry to eat it.

"Uh… I guess you all were pretty hungry." Wess spoke to them, getting them to look at the black haired man.

"Yup!" Natsu replied cheerfully, "It's been ages since we had food like this!" The pink haired male answered to the two soldiers and explorer. Erza and Lucy simply nodded, due to their mouths being full of food. It was rather funny, to see the red head and blonde devouring their food like this. If this was a couple of years back, one would never even think that Lucy or Erza would eat like this.

"Well, I guess since you all lived in a forest for around a year, that would make sense." Clint replied as he simply drank his root beer.

"Y-Yeah, that's what we meant." Lucy answered him as she finished her food on her plate. Ian and Wess didn't catch on to her hesitation at the start. However Clint did, but he decided to not call out on it.

"By the way I'm curious," Ian spoke, getting the pink haired, red head, and blonde to look at the brown haired explorer, "Do any of you have any powers? Or were you three simply normal citizens before you arrived on the Isle?" He finished asking the three in front of him.

His questioned got them to stiff for a moment, before Natsu, Erza, and Lucy frowned. This got the two soldiers and researcher to be confused before Natsu spoke up.

"I used to have magic…" Natsu answered them with a rather depressed look on his face. This merely got the three to be confused even more.

"Used too?" Wess questioned, "What do you mean used too? Did something happen?"

"I'm not really comfortable talking about it, "Natsu responded, "I'll only say that I used to have magic, but not anymore." The pink haired man answered as he drank down his water. Erza and Lucy couldn't help but feel sad for their lover seeing him down like this. The other three decided to be satisfied with that, seeing that Natsu was in no mood to tell them.

"Alright then," Clint then looked at Erza," What about you? Do you know any abilities or no?" The blonde haired male asked the red head. Luckily, she was a bit more comfortable talking about herself, since she still had magic at her disposal.

"Yes, I know Re-quip magic." The red haired woman explained to the two soldiers and researcher.

"Re-quip magic?" Ian asked in confusion, "What kind of magic is that?" The brown haired man asked once again.

"It allows me to summon many kinds of armor and weapons at my disposal." Erza explained to the three before her.

"That sounds impressive," Clint replied to her, "Maybe when we get a chance you can show us this magic in person."

"I see no problem with that." Erza agreed to the blonde haired man's suggestion.

Wess then turned to look at Lucy.

"What about you Lucy?" The black haired soldier asked the blonde woman.

"I know magic, I'm a Celestial wizard," Lucy told them with pride. However a frown appeared on her face, getting the two soldiers and explorer confused until she spoke again, "Though… I lost my keys a couple years back, so I can't really do much right now." Natsu and Erza merely looked at the blonde with sad expression, knowing that Lucy misses her spirits ever since the three of them were taken away from their home.

"A Celestial mage huh?" Wess spoke before an idea popped into is head, "I know, maybe we can give you the keys we have." The black haired male suggested to her, getting Lucy, Natsu, and Erza to be confused by his words.

Before they could asked what he was talking about, Clint spat out his drink, which got onto Ian who complained about what the blonde man just did. It was clear that Clint did not like Wess even suggesting that idea.

"Are you crazy?!" Clint shouted at Wess, "We're not handing those keys to someone we barely know! Let alone getting the Guardian's approval for such a thing!" Clint finished, not liking Wess's idea at all.

"Oh come on Clint don't be like that. We haven't had a Celestial mage on the Tai'Zul Isle in centuries. This would let those keys be with someone who can actually use them." Wess explained to his fellow soldiers, who still didn't like the idea.

"Those keys haven't been used in over six hundred years. No Celestial mage could get those spirits to listen since, so I doubt they would now." Clint responded to Wess.

Natsu, Erza, and Lucy had no idea what the two soldiers were arguing about.

"Uh… Ian, what are they talking about?" Erza asked the brown haired researcher, who looked back at the male and females before him.

"They're talking about the six spirit keys that were created around a thousand years ago." Ian informed them.

"You mean Celestial keys?" Lucy questioned him, getting Ian to nod.

"Correct. However these six are different as they were created," Ian started to explain, "According to legend, the six keys were created due to an unknown catastrophe that happened in the Celestial World when many Celesial spirits were destroyed. However, all of those spirit essences formed together to create six new and powerful spirits. The problem was though was since their existence wasn't natural; they were banished from the Celestial World. Now usually this would eventually kill the spirits, but they managed to survive by simply going inside the keys themselves. Thus the six keys share their own personal pocket dimension. These spirits and keys became known as the Exiled Keys." Ian finished explaining to the three, getting them surprised by this information.

"I never knew about that," Lucy spoke as she wondered why none of her spirits told her about this, "Why didn't Loke ever told me about something like that?" The blonde wondered.

"Maybe he forgot about these spirits and didn't bother telling you?" Natsu guessed, "I mean, if the Celestial World banished them that long ago, maybe they thought these six keys were destroyed." The pink haired male guessed once more. He wasn't an expert on Celestial spirits, so he only went by what he knows from Lucy.

"By the way," Erza spoke to Ian, as she remembered what Clint said a few moments ago, "What's this Guardian that Clint spoke of?" The red haired woman questioned. Ian had the answer to her question.

"The Guardian is the top general of the Tai'Zul Isle's military. You could say that he is the head of the entire military itself. He's really powerful, as well as ancient in a way. He has lived for over seven hundred years." Ian explained to the pink haired, red haired and blonde haired man and women.

"Seven hundred years?!" Natsu, Erza, and Lucy shouted in surprised by that. This Guardian guy lived for that long? This got Wess and Clint to cease their little argument as they heard the current conversation.

"Yeah!" Wess spoke, getting them to look at the black haired male, "That's due to him being blessed by Zargul." Wess explained.

However, the three former members of Fairy Tail were now confused once more.

"Who's Zargul?" Natsu asked the soldier, curious to know who Zargul was.

Before Wess could reply, a loud bell was heard throughout the district they were in. Natsu, Erza, and Lucy were confused by the sudden bell. However Wess, Ian, and Clint knew what that meant.

"The boat to Tai'Zul City must be getting ready to leave." Wess spoke as he stood up from his seat, with Clint doing the same.

"We better get going before it takes off then." Clint spoke as he grabbed his wallet from his pocket in order to pay for their food.

"Wait you guys are leaving?" Ian questioned them, as Natsu, Erza, and Lucy merely look at them on confusion.

"We helped you with your little forest adventure, now I want to go home." Clint replied to Ian, with Wess agreeing with his fellow soldier.

"Wait, what's Tai'Zul City?" Lucy asked the three of them, getting them to look at the three former mages of Fairy Tail.

"Tai'Zul City is the capital of the Tai'Zul Isle. It's where Clint and I live, as well as where the heads of the government are located. It's also the biggest city on the Isle." Wess explained to the two of them, "Well, we better get going then." Wess finished as he and Clint put their money on the table for the waiter to get.

"Hang on!" Erza called out to the two soldiers, getting them to look back at her, Natsu, and Lucy once again.

"Is it possible for us to come with you two?" Natsu asked the two soldiers, with Erza and Lucy next to the pink haired male's sides. The two soldiers were surprised to hear his request to tag along.

"Huh?" Both Wess and Clint asked to make sure they heard right.

 **Okay. I shall leave it there for now. Next time our heroes get to go to the capital of the Tai'Zul Isle itself.**

 **See you all next time, whenever that will be.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello everyone. I have return once again to plague the world with another chapter. If you like it, great. If you hate it, can't say I blame you.**

 **Enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter Eight: Arriving in Tai'Zul City**

A large boat was seen departing from the large town of Nature's Sanctuary. A good amount of people were on the ship, around a few hundred to be precise. Luckily the large ship had things to keep them occupied like a bar, a game room, and rooms to sleep in, and even a dining area for those who are hungry which was next to the bar.

On the ship looking out at the ocean near the edges was Clint, as Wess, Natsu, Lucy, and Erza had their own table near him to have a good view from the ship. Usually Natsyu would have gotten sick on a boat, but due to him loosing his magic a couple of years back he no longer has that problem. It was probably the only upside to loosing his abilities. Ian wasn't with them as he chose to remain in Nature's Sanctuary; however he did promise that he would meet up with them some time in the future. Currently the group of five began discussing about the trip to the capital of the Isle.

"So how long until we arrive at the city again?" Natsu asked Wess, as the black haired soldier drank down a root beer he bought from the bar on the ship.

"We should arrive there in about three to four hours to get through the gulf. Due to the ship's size and all the stuff it has with it, it doesn't move at a fast pace." Wess informed the three outsiders.

"I guess that makes sense." Erza admitted as she looked at the view of the ocean water. That would explain why the ship bothered having all these rooms and services if the boat trip was short.

"So Wess, Clint," Lucy started to speak, getting the two warrior's attention to look at the blonde woman, "What is the Tai'Zul City like? Is that where your king lives?" She asked them in curiosity. Of course Natsu and Erza were also wondering the same thing, as they were about to enter a foreign city that they never heard of or been to before, they might as well learn as much as they can about it.

Both Wess and Clint looked confused though as Lucy asked about a king. Clint made sure to inform the three about that.

"We don't have a king, nor do we have an emperor," The dirty blonde soldier told them, getting them to be surprised by that, "Our government isn't like that."

"Really?" Erza asked the two soldiers once again to make sure she heard right. The black haired and dirty blonde haired men nodded in assurance, "May I ask then what kind of government the Tai'Zul Isle's has then?" The red haired woman requested.

The two Isle natives didn't have a problem with explaining to them as Wess began to speak.

"Our government is a Republic," The black haired male began to explain, getting the pink haired man, red head woman, and blonde woman's full attention, "The Tai'Zul Isle became this around two hundred years ago. In case you don't know what a Republic is, we basically elect people into positions to help run the Isle. We choose ten representatives to form what we call Congress, or the Senate. It's like a council of sorts that works on passing or denying laws and anything important that affects the Isle as a whole. However, we also elect someone that is above the Congress known as a President, also known as the Commander-in-Chief. The president is the head of the government that works with Congress and the Guardian and military to run the Isle. They have the power to sign in laws that Congress passes or veto them, as well as making their own choices and orders to help out the Isle, though the President has advisors, as well as the Secretaries, Congress, generals, and the Guardian to help them make said decisions." Wess finished explaining to them.

"Whoa," Natsu started to say as he and Lucy and Erza processed the information, "That's different from what we know and used too." The pink haired man replied to the black hared male.

"Yeah, "Erza started to say, agreeing with her lover, "The only governments we ever known were monarchies." The red haired woman informed them.

"That reminds me," Clint began to say, getting the three's attention to him, "Where were you three originally from before you got stranded her on the Isle?" The soldier asked them, as they never really told them where exactly they came from.

Natsu, Erza, and Lucy frowned, as they remembered being taken from their home and lived through a nightmare before they ended up here. Though they didn't see a problem telling them what country they were from.

"We were originally from Fiore." Lucy informed the two soldiers, getting them to be interested by her answer.

"I never heard of that country before," Wess replied, but then realized what he said, "Then again, I don't really know anything about the outside world either." He told them.

"So you three came from this Fiore place?" Clint questioned them to confirm what they said to make sure he didn't mistake anything they spoke of.

"Correct, it is one of the countries of the Ishgar continent." Erza responded to them as she drank from her glass of water.

"Huh, that's pretty neat." Wess admitted, as he thought to himself that he would like to visit this place if he ever got the chance.

"By the way," Natsu began to ask, getting the two soldier's attention once more, "Back when you told us about the Guardian, you mention him being blessed by Zargul. Who is this Zargul you guys were talking about?" The pink haired male asked, wondering what kind of being was able to bless someone for them to live for over seven hundred years. Lucy and Erza were also curious about this Zargul being.

"Zargul is a dragon that lives on the island that is off the coast and connected to Island's Passing by the large bridge." Clint answered them.

However the dirty blonde's words got the three former Fairy Tail mages to be shocked, none more than the former Dragon Slayer Natsu himself.

"A DRAGON?!" Natsu shouted, getting Wess and Clint to flinch from the large shout by the pink haired man.

"OW, my ears!" Wess yelled as his ears now hurt from the loud shout, covering them with his hands. This merely got Natsu to see what he did, and couldn't help but smile nervously from his action.

"Oops, sorry about that," The pink haired male replied, before speaking up again, "But are you serious? This Zargul is a dragon?" He asked once more, as a look of surprised reformed on his face.

"Of course he's a dragon. He's the oldest living creature on the Isle ever since the age of the Sorcerer King three thousand years ago." Clint answered the still surprised Natsu.

"That's surprising," Lucy admitted, as she along with Erza were also in disbelief by the knowledge that a living dragon lived on the Isle, "I didn't think a dragon would live here, let alone allow the people on the Isle to know about his existence." The blonde finished.

"I agree. I figured a dragon wouldn't want anyone to know about their existence or location." Erza agreed with Lucy, as Natsu nodded in agreement since Igneel always lived away from people when he was raised by the red dragon.

"Well Zargul is known due to him being the one to give champions blessings as well as serving as a protector to the Tai'Zul Isle. Despite the fact that he was once enslaved by an ancient empire three thousand years ago he still sees the people of the Isle as a friend and people that he could live with." Wess told the three.

"He doesn't live with us if he lives on an island within a volcano alone on the coast of Island's Passing." Clint pointed out.

"Oh you know what I mean Clint." Wess responded back to his fellow soldier with a glare.

"Yeah, yeah, I know." The dirty blonde man admitted.

"So Zargul just gives people blessings?" Erza asked the two of them, as they said that the dragon blessed champions like the Guardian.

"Not randomly. He only blesses those who pass whatever challenge or trials he gives them. Not to mention if you even want to get an audience with the dragon you must get the approval of the priests who live in the temple at Island's Passing to let you cross the bridge." Clint informed the three of them.

Natsu, Erza, and Lucy let the information they kept receiving sink in. Not only does the Tai'Zul Isle have a government they never heard of before, but there was even a dragon, a living dragon, that resides on the Isle as well. What else did this place had to surprised them?

Eventually, time had passed as they continued to talk about themselves. Natsu, Erza, and Lucy told the two soldiers about their lives and their home. Of course they left out about the parts where they were captured and enslaved, as they weren't ready to tell the two soldiers about that. Both Wess and Clint told them a bit about themselves as well, such as how they joined the military and how they and Ian met. The three former Fairy Tail mages couldn't help but laugh as they were told about how the two soldiers and the explorer met over some large animals chasing Ian due to him getting the animals angry.

The sun began to set as the ship continued to sail. However, a loud bell was then heard throughout the ship, getting everyone's attention.

" _Attention everyone, we will be docking at Tai'Zul City in a few minutes. Please prepare for departure. We thank you for riding the Blue Wave."_ A voice was heard throughout the speakers of the large boat now known as the Blue Wave.

"I guess we've arrived then." Wess spoke as they were waiting to arrive at the city.

Natsu, Erza, and Lucy were a bit curious to see what the city had to offer them. Lucy wondered if it would look like Crocus, the capital of Fiore as she seen some pictures of it in a book once.

When the city entered their view, the three former mages of Fairy Tail couldn't help but be surprised by what they saw.

Even from their distance, large buildings that towered up into the sky were seen. As they got closer, they couldn't help but see buildings that huge. Not to mention the city itself was still stretching out beyond their viewpoint. They could even see a few of the mountains behind the city that separated it from the rest of the Tai'Zul Isle.

After a few more minutes have passed, the large boat then docked at the rather large dock of the massive city. People began to depart from the Blue Wave as Natsu, Erza, and Lucy still had shocked faces from the sight of the city. Wess and Clint couldn't help but chuckle by their reactions.

"Well my friends, here we are." Wess started to speak as he turned to look at the three, spreading his arms wide with a large grin on his face.

Clint also grinned as he did the same thing as his fellow soldier as he turned to look at the still surprised Natsu, Erza, and Lucy as he spoke.

"Welcome to Tai'Zul City."

 **Alright, there's that chapter. So what do you all think so far? Let me know if you like it or think it should burn in a pile of ash.**

 **See you all next time, whenever that will be.**


	9. Chapter 9

**I've return with another chapter for you all too either enjoy or despise with all of your fury.**

 **Also someone asked how is Natsu alive if his fire magic was removed. I didn't think that his Fire Dragon Slaying Magic worked that way. If that was what supposed to be like, then I screw up, my bad. But then again I don't tend to stick to certain things in my stories compared to canon, so I guess it isn't too big of a deal.**

 **Anyway, enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter Nine: What now?**

Natsu, Erza, and Lucy could only look around in awe as they, along with Clint and Wess, made their way through the large Capital of the Tai'Zul Isle. The three outsiders never seen buildings so tall before and so many of them at once as well. People were in the streets going on with their life. People were riding magic powered carts and vehicles to get to their locations. To the three former Fairy Tail mages, they never thought that they would ever see such a city like this in their life.

"So… where are we going exactly?" Erza asked the two soldiers in front of them. The two turned around to look at the three.

"We're heading back to my place," Wess answered the red head, "It's the closest place to us. Clint's home is on the other side of the city, and I doubt you all would want to walk that far." The black haired man explained to them.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Natsu stated as he and the blonde and red haired women continued to follow the two soldiers.

Eventually, they made their way to a large building and followed Wess and Clint inside. After a few minutes done by, they arrived at one of the higher floors of the skyscraper. Standing in front of a door, Wess pulled out a key as he opened the door.

"Here we are! My humble abode!" Wess proclaimed with a large smile. However, Natsu, Lucy, and Erza merely looked at the apartment in confusion and with a sweat drop.

To put it nicely, it was rather small and none of the furniture looked very sturdy. It also looked a bit… disgusting as well, if the bad carpeting was any indication.

"Uh…" Lucy stared to say, but Wess finished her sentence thinking that he knew what she was going to say.

"It sucks I know." He admitted, his smile vanishing with an annoyed look. The black haired soldier then headed to sit down at the couch in the middle of the room, getting it to creak when he sat on it, "Luckily I've been saving up to buy an actual house. Just need to wait a bit longer before I can get out of this dump."

"Why did you buy it then in the first place?" Natsu asked the soldier in confusion. If he hated this place why did he chose to live here?

"Because it was the only place I could afford at the time when I needed a place of my own. I thought I would get used to it. I didn't." He stated.

"You should have just waited when you had more money before buying a place of your own," Clint reminded his friend, "That's what I did."

"Well not everyone can be like you Clint!" Wess responded back with annoyance. Clint didn't care as he went to get some water from the fridge.

"Do you all need anything to drink?" Clint asked the pink haired man, red head woman, and blonde female.

"Yeah, that would be nice." Erza replied, as Natsu and Lucy also nodded their heads.

The dirty blonde haired soldier then went to get them drinks. Natsu, Lucy, and Erza went to sit down at one of the couches. They couldn't help but grit their teeth from the loud creak the couch made when they sat on it. Clint returned with bottles of water for them to drink. Guess Wess's apartment didn't have good water from the sink or refrigerator for something to drink.

"We're going to need to find you guys a better place to stay," Clint stated as he sat down at the rocking chair, which also creak every thing it moved, "I doubt this place is a good living conduction for you three. Especially with Erza and Lucy being pregnant."

"But where do we go though? We don't have money of our own to buy a place ourselves." Lucy pointed out. Natsu and Erza nodded in agreement. They lived in the wilderness for the pass year, so how would they get a place of their own?

"You all can stay at my house until we figure something out." Clint offered, getting the three to look at the soldier in surprised by his offer, "My home is pretty big to support you all, and I'm sure Lisa wouldn't mind either." He explained to them.

"Wait, who's Lisa?" Natsu asked in confusion.

"Oh she's Clint's wife." Wess informed the three former fairy Tail mages, "She was also a soldier in the military until her and Clint married. Now she tends to stay at home and takes care of things there." He explained to them.

"Anyway," Clint spoke up once again, getting everyone's attention at him once again, "We can easily get a ride to head to my home later when you're all ready to leave." The dirty blonde man told them.

"Are you sure this is okay?" Natsu questioned him, not wanting to feel like they were taking advantage of their kindness.

"Yes it's fine. Besides I've been through something like this before with Ian. Plus Lisa loves to have company." Clint assured the three as he got up to get another bottle of water.

"You know," Wess spoke up, getting everyone in the room's attention once more, "We can head to Guardian's Keep if you want."

"Huh?" Natsu, Lucy, and Erza replied at the same time in confusion. What was this Guardian's Keep he just spoke of?

"Wess I swear to the Gods if you are trying to get the Guardian to hand them the Exiled Keys I'm going to stab my sword into you." Clnit threatened as he came back with another water bottle.

"What's wrong with trying? We have a Celestial Wizard right in front of us. We should at least try to see if the keys will listen." Wess countered.

"It pointless! No Celestial wizard we had on the Isle for the pass six hundred years could get those spirits to listen, so why bother trying now? Next thing you're going to tell me is that we should bring them to Island's Passing to get an audience with Zargul." Clint responded as he finished sounding sarcastic with the last sentence he said.

"Uh…," Natsu's voice got the two arguing soldiers to look at the pink haired man, "I would actually want to meet the dragon."

"WHAT?!" Both Wess and Clint shouted at once, getting Natsu, Erza, and Lucy to cover their ears from the loudness. Did they hear him right? He wanted to meet the dragon himself?

"Why would you want to meet Zargul? No offense Natsu, but you don't really seem that worthy for the priests at the temple to approve you meeting him." Clint replied, not trying to sound rude.

"It wouldn't hurt to try though right?" Natsu replied with a simple smile, "Besides, I don't mean right at this moment. I'm fine waiting before I can try." He told them.

"Really Natsu, you will wait?" Lucy questioned in surprised. This got the pink haired male to be confused by the blonde's sounding shocked by his words.

"Yeah, why?" He questioned back to his blonde haired lover. Erza then spoke up, getting him to turn his head to look at his red head lover.

"Natsu, this is a dragon we're talking about. Usually you would want to go after any hints of there being a dragon. And now that's there is a living dragon present on this Isle, you're willing to wait?" Erza finished asking. She and Lucy knew that if there was a dragon, then Natsu might think that Zargul may know the whereabouts of Igneel.

"I can wait to attempt to meet Zargul. As to why I'll wait," Natsu then put both of his hands on both of the women's stomach with a soft smile on his face, "I don't want to go running off without you two. Right now I'm content with waiting. I have all the time in the world to meet him, but I'm not going anywhere and leaving you two behind with our eventual children. Staying by both of your side is more important to me than anything else in the world." The pink haired man finished telling the two females with a soft smile still present on his face.

Erza and Lucy couldn't help but have their eyes widen by his words. But then the two women smiled softly. They couldn't help but feel touched by Natsu's words. He truly did love them.

"…Uh, I feel awkward just watching them like this." Wess whispered to Clint, noticing that the three outsiders seemed to forget that the two soldiers were still present as Lucy and Erza simply cuddled with Natsu. Clint nodded in agreement, and as much as he didn't want to ruin the moment, he needed to suggest something to them.

"*AHEM*," He started to speak, getting the three lovebirds to snap out of their thoughts and states as they looked up to see the dirty blonde soldier begun to speak once again, "Well, if you really want to try to meet Zargul, and if Wess really wants to see if Lucy can use the Exiled keys, I guess we can all head to Guardian's Keep and then to Island's Passing if you all want."

This got the three, as well as Wess, to be surprised. Clint was willing to bring them all to the two cities?

"Really Clint, you're okay with that?" Wess asked his fellow soldier, Clint nodded.

"Yes I am, mainly to prove to you that the keys won't listen to her if the Guardian does give them to her." Clint stated as he went on before any of them could speak up, "Due to Tai'Zul's city being so big and being the capital, we have a good amount of military bases present here. We're close to one, so I can get us transport from there to take us to Guardian's Keep and Island's Passing in only a few hours." He explained.

Natsu, Erza, and Lucy couldn't help but be surprised by the length that Clint was willing to go through to bring them to these cities. Then again they didn't know if this was normal for them to travel quickly around the Tai'Zul Isle. But the three outsiders still couldn't help but be grateful for him helping them out.

"Well, I'm down for it," Wess replied to the four of them with a smile. He didn't mind going to see the Guardian once again. That and it would get him out of this stupid apartment once more. The black haired man turned to the pink haired man, red haired and blonde women, "What about you three? Are you fine with going to Guardian's Keep and Island's Passing?" He asked them, just to make sure that they were really okay with this.

Natsu, Erza, and Lucy looked at each other, before they all smiled. Might as well right? Then they turned to look back at the two soldiers with big smiles.

"Count us in!" All three of them exclaimed happily.

 **Okay, here you all go. Another chapter has been delivered. So what did you think? Good? Bad? Want me to kill myself? Let me know.**

 **See you all next time, whenever that will be.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey everyone. I'm back with another chapter for you all to either like or hate. Sorry it's been a while that I've updated this one, hopefully the wait is worth it.**

 **Also, as someone pointed out, sorry if things are a bit confusing to understand, I'm not that good at explaining things, as I stated before in all of my other stories.**

 **Anyway, enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter Ten: Meeting the Guardian**

"Whoa…" The three former Fairy Tail mages spoke in union as they look outside the aircraft they were in.

They could see the massive mountains that formed a circle with a massive opening where a large town could be seen below them. To recap what's happening, Clint took them all to one of the closer military bases in Tai'Zul City, and after getting the permission from one of the higher up officers there, are now flying in the air about to arrive at Guardian's Keep. The vehicle they were riding wasn't like what they have seen before, it was a bit small and it flew with giant metal rotors at the top and smaller ones at the tail of it ( **A/N: Basically a helicopter, cause I'm unoriginal**.).

Speaking of the Keep, the three former mages were surprised to see how massive the Keep was. It was almost the size of the city before it and nearly rivaled the height of the mountains that surround both the Keep and the large town below. The pink haired male, red haired and blonde haired women couldn't help but be awed at the sight of it all. Even from up in the sky like they were it was a sight to behold.

"Amazing…" Erza trailed off as Clint was about to land the aircraft in on one of the landing fields in the town.

"It is amazing isn't it?" Wess stated, getting the three to look at the black haired soldier, who was sitting in the passenger seat next to Clint, "That Keep right there has been around for over seven hundred years, as long as the Guardian himself. And trust me; the inside is just as massive as the outside of it."

The three couldn't help but be impressed as they looked at the Keep in the distance. As they did this, Clint proceeded to land the vehicle on one of the opened landing fields in the town. To be more specific at one of the closer military bases near Guardian's Keep.

The aircraft landed onto a field as Clint turned off the vehicle, allowing them to exit the machine without trouble, with Natsu helping both Erza and Lucy off.

"So that big fortress building over there is known as Guardian's Keep?" Natsu asked the two soldiers, wanting to make sure that he's getting this right.

"You would be correct," Clint replied back to him, as he turned around to look at the three former Fairy Tail mages, "I will get us a transport to take us to the gates of the Keep. Wess, stay there with them while I go get us one." The dirty blonde haired male told his friend.

"You got it." Wess simply told his companion, who left them right there to go get on from one of the nearby military buildings that houses transports.

"Hey Wess," Lucy spoke up, getting the black haired male to look at the blonde and the other two outsiders, "Do you really think that these "Exiled Keys" are worth us coming here?" The blonde questioned.

"Of course it is. Even if they don't listen to you, this trip at least got you to see and greet the Guardian of the Tai'Zul Isle." Wess responded back, not seeing any downside to this trip for them to see.

"I'm sure these spirits will listen to Lucy," Natsu spoke up, getting the black haired man's attention once more, "After all, Lucy is really smart and kind. There's no way they won't listen to her." The pink haired man responded with confidence and a big grin. His words got Lucy to blush at his compliments about her, and got Erza to simply smile at Natsu's word to her friend.

Eventually, after a few more minutes have passed, Clint arrived in a transport vehicle, which reminded the three former mages about the magic-powered vehicles back in Fiore.

"Get in everyone. We're going to meet the Guardian." The dirty blonde man told then.

They group proceeded to do so. Now with everyone in the transport, Clint drove all of them toward Guardian's Keep.

'A FEW MINUTES LATER'

It didn't take long for the group of five to arrive at the gates of the Keep. Luckily there were plenty of room for them park outside the fortress. Clint found an opening next to a few other vehicles similar to the one they had and park next to them.

"Here we are, Guardian's Keep." Wess told the others with a smile as they got out of the machine.

For Natsu, Erza, and Lucy, the Keep looked even bigger than before now that they were up close to it. They felt even smaller since the Keep and the town around them was surrounded by even larger mountains which could be seen no matter where their eyes looked.

"Well don't just stand there, let's go!" Wess told them as he and Clint proceeded to open the gates of the Keep, which had rather large size doors to point that out. The pink haired man, red head and blonde haired women merely looked at each other before nodding in agreement.

"Yeah." All three of them said, holding each other's hands, Natsu in the middle with Erza and Lucy at his sides, and walking into the massive building along with Clint and Wess.

Like they guessed before, the inside of the Keep was just as large as they thought it would be. The style of the large hallway they were currently going down also gave them an idea on how elegant the place is. The three former Fairy Tail members also noticed many other guards and soldiers walking around as well, all of them heading to their respective areas of the Keep.

"Man, this place is so big!" Natsu couldn't help but exclaimed as he looked around. Both the woman at his side couldn't help but feel the same way.

"The architect of this place is also elegant, and yet also shows how mighty the place is." Erza pointed out, as the group continued to head deeper into the Keep.

"Yeah, we always loved the older architect styles of out culture," Clint spoke with a soft smile, "We never really liked the more modern look many places on the Isle had taken. To us, it only taken away what our history and culture shows and tells us. So it warms my heart to know that the newer leaders of the Isle are trying to bring the older styles and architectures back." Clint finished, with Wess nodding in agreement.

Natsu, Erza, and Lucy couldn't help but smile themselves at seeing their new friends smiling.

"You really care about the Tai'Zul Isles don't you?" Lucy asked them with a soft smile of her own. This got the two to look back at them, both of them still smiling.

"Of course we do. The Tai'Zul Isle is our home. We would do anything to defend it." Wess informed them.

After a littler bit of walking, the group arrived in a large training room. This allowed the three outsiders to see the many soldiers and guards training with one another. The room itself had many fields for the occupants to use. Some fields in the room had those training in melee combat, either it be with weapons or martial arts. Another group of fields had magic-users practicing their magic on targets or each other for training. There were many types of fighting styles, from melee, to magic based, to range based, Natsu, Erza, and Lucy couldn't help but be awed at the sight of it all.

"Whoa, the Keep is also a training station as well?" Lucy questioned as the group kept moving to the other side of the large room, making sure to avoid the military soldiers and wizards so they don't interfere with their training.

"Yup! The Keep acts as the Guardian's domain, a training station, and a massive military base. This is also where all of the military leaders meet up to discuss strategies and plans. Either it be war related or improving the military." Wess explained to them.

"Man, I really want to see what these guys are capable of." Natsu stated, wishing that he could fight some of the se soldiers himself. He may no longer have his magic on him, but that doesn't mean his physical strength won't be enough to have a good fight.

"I would like to test out these weapons that these soldiers posses as well." Erza admitted, as she like the craftsmanship of the weapons that the red head sees with the military men and women in the large training room.

"Maybe another day, right now we're here to see the Guardian," Clint told the two of them. The dirty blonde haired solider then spotted a couple familiar commanders in the back of the room overlooking the trainees, "As a matter of fact…" He trailed off as he and Wess then walked toward the armored commanders.

The other three, not knowing what to expect, simply followed the two like usual.

"Commander Fang! Commander Selna!" Wess called out getting both the commanders to look only to see Wess and Clint walking towards them.

From the former Fairy Tail mages viewpoint, the two commanders they were looking at had armor similar to that of the other soldiers and Clint and Wess. However they had more detail and a few differences on the armor, most likely to show the difference between the commanders and normal soldiers. The two had their full bodies covered in the armor from head to toe, so any looks they may have were obstructed from the armor. The only thing the three could tell was one of them was male and the other was female.

"Ah, Wess, Clint, I see that you all have come back to the Keep." Commander Fang responded with a tone of a gentleman.

"Have you come back to partake in the training?" Commander Selna questioned them with a bit of a rougher voice, showing a more warrior-like personality with her, before the women then noticed the pink haired man, red haired and blonde women behind them, "Oh, I see you brought friends with you." The three former Fairy Tail mages figure this was the point that they introduce themselves.

"Hello there, I'm Natsu Dragneel." Natsu introduced himself to the two commanders.

"Greetings, I'm Erza Scarlet." Erza told them her name.

"And I'm Lucy Heartfilia, it's nice to meet you." Lucy stated to the two in front of her.

"Well hello there you three," Commander Fang replied back, before noticing the looks on Erza and Lucy, "Hmm… you two seem to have a bit of weight on you don't you?"

This got him to be whacked in the head by Commander Selna, who had an annoyed look on her face, though one couldn't really tell due to the helmet. Natsu, Erza, and Lucy also had an annoyed look on them. Erza and Lucy didn't like being called fat due to the way they were now, and Natsu didn't like anyone insulting his lovers like that.

"How do you know the difference between a pregnant woman and a fat one?" Commander Selna questioned with a tick mark present on her forehead.

"There was no need to be violent about it," Commander Fang replied after recovering from the hit, before getting to the matter at hand, "So Clint, Wess, may I ask why you brought your friends here? They don't look like they're here to join the military, especially the two women for obvious reasons." He wondered. Luckily for him Clint had the answer.

"We're here to get an audience with the Guardian. Do you know where he is by chance?" Clint asked his superiors, hoping that they knew where he was. His hope came with Commander Selna answering him.

"The Guardian is on his way here to help overlook the training of this room right now actually." Commander Selna responded to them.

Before anyone else could answer her back…

"Ah… I see that everything is going well here?" A deep but powerful voice was heard, getting the attention of everyone, even the trainees in the room to look at the entrance to the chamber.

Natsu's, Erza's, and Lucy's eyes widened as they saw a massive man, who towered above everyone in the room, standing there. He was wearing silver colored armor leggings with darker colored metallic boots, with his chest and arms being completely exposed. He wore two large darker silver shoulder pads that each had the symbol of the Tai'Zul Isles on them. He was extremely buffed, but not unrealistically buff, but buffer than anyone else in the room at the moment, since everyone else had a more leaned kind of body. He also wore silver metallic gloves as well, and he wasn't holding any weapons on him. His face had the look of an old war veteran, with a long and large white heard from his face, with long white hair gown down his upper back. He wore a helmet that block some of his facial features, but everyone could still see the glowing blue eyes and the scar that went over his face as he simply smiled at everyone.

This was the Guardian, the head of the military of the Tai'Zul Isle, and he has arrived.

 **There you all go. How was it? Good? Bad? Want me to kill myself? Let me know.**

 **See you all next time, whenever that will be.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello everyone, it is I once again with another chapter for you all to either enjoy or despise. It's up to you really.**

 **Enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter Eleven: The Exiled Keys**

Natsu, Erza, and Lucy couldn't help but stood still in shock by the presence of the Guardian. Not only was he rather massive for his height, but the power he was giving off was huge! It was even bigger than Gramps! They weren't expecting someone like this to ever exist, so seeing him standing there; it was a lot to take in.

Wess, Clint, Commander Fang, Commander Selna, and every trainee, guard, and soldier in the room saluted to the Guardian, who he return the salute himself. After that was done, all the trainees, soldiers, and guards went back doing their own thing.

The Guardian spotted the two commanders, as well as the others from his position, which really, shouldn't be too hard due how tall he is. However he spotted three individuals that he doesn't recognize.

" _Oh? Who are they? Friends of the two commanders perhaps?'_ The Guardian wondered in thought before making his way to where they were all.

The three former Fairy Tail mages couldn't help but feel more pressure from his presence as he got closer to them. The other though saluted to the Guardian as he arrived to them on the other side of the room.

"Guardian, it's an honor to be in your presence once more." Commander Fang spoke as they all finish saluting. The Guardian simply let off a chuckle, which anyone could feel the raw power his voice contained.

"Relax Commander. It's good to see you and the rest as well," The Guardian stated before looking over to Clint and Wess, "Ah, you two, it's been a while since I last saw you. How's life treating you?" He asked them with a smile on his face.

"We're doing fine. Thank you Guardian." Clint responded to him with respect, as Wess nodded in agreement.

"That's good to hear." The Guardian told them, happy that the two soldiers are doing well with their lives.

Then the Guardian looked over to the pink haired male, red head and blonde women, who had to look up in order to see his face. This got the three to feel more nervous now that the gaze of the massive man before them was now on them.

"I don't recognize you three. Are you three perhaps friends of my fellow warriors perhaps?" He asked the three. Luckily the three were still able to respond to the tall entity.

"Uh… yeah. We're friends of Wess and Clint." Natsu managed to reply to the Guardian, getting him to smile.

"Is that so? That's nice to hear. It's good to have friends that have your back," The Guardian stated, before he went on, "May I ask the identity of you three?" He requested.

"Of course. My name is Natsu Dragneel, it's nice to meet you." The pink haired male introduced himself to the tall man before him.

"My name is Erza Scarlet; it's a pleasure to meet you." Erza also greeted the Guardian properly.

"My name's Lucy Heartfilia, it s an honor to be in your presence." Lucy finished the introduction of herself to the massive man.

"The pleasure is all mine. It's always nice to meet new faces," The Guardian told them with a kind tone. He then looked at the red head and blonde before smiling even wider, "Ah, I see you two are blessed with bearing children." He told them.

This got Erza and Lucy feeling a bit embarrassed that they were pregnant was pointed out. The Guardian couldn't help but laugh a little by their expressions.

"There's nothing to be embarrassed about. Nothing is more precious than carrying new life," The Guardian then turned to look at Natsu, "I can sense the life in the two women contain energies similar to your own, so I'm assuming that they're both yours?" He guessed, getting Natsu to also feel a bit embarrassed with a small blush present on his face.

"Yeah, I'm the father." Natsu told them, getting the Guardian to smile at him.

"I can tell you three love one another will all your being. Always remember that love is the key for a family to prosper," The Guardian told the three of them, getting Natsu, Erza, and Lucy to blush from the tall man's words. The white haired warrior then went on, "So, what brings you to my Keep?" He asked them, knowing that there was another reason for them to be here.

"I can explain Guardian," Wess spoke up, getting the massive being to look at the black haired man, "You see, Lucy here," He pointed to the blonde, "Is a Celestial Mage, so I figured we could see if the Exiled Keys would listen to her." He informed the tall entity.

Both Commander Fang and Commander Selna were surprised by Wess's bold idea. The Guardian simply looked at the soldier, not saying anything, as if the immortal warrior was thinking.

"The Exiled Keys?" Commander Fang questioned Wess.

"You don't actually think those keys would listen to your friend here do you?" Commander Selna questioned as well, "No Celestial Mage in the past six hundred years could get the keys to listen. I doubt that they would now."

"See?" Clint spoke to Wess, "Even they think this is a dumb idea-"

"Alright," The Guardian spoke, interrupting the others as they all looked at the white haired being in surprised, "I don't see the harm in trying."

"R-Really?" Lucy asked the Guardian, wanting to make sure that she heard him right.

"Of course it is. Who knows? They may actually listen. We never know until we try." The Guardian replied to the blonde. Natsu and Erza smiled at this, glad that the Guardian was going to give Lucy a chance at these Keys.

The Guardian then turned around to leave the chamber, motioning Natsu, Erza, Lucy, Wess, and Clint to follow him.

"Follow me. I'll take us to the chamber where the Keys are located." The Guardian told them.

They nodded in agreement. Commander Fang and Commander Selna simply waved bye at them as they left the training chamber.

After a little bit of traveling through the massive Keep, which allowed Natsu, Erza, and Lucy too see many more training chambers, rooms, and other rooms that contained many things, they arrived in another chamber. The room itself was still rather large like every other room in the building, or at least on the first floor of the Keep.

On the other end of the room though, a few glass display cases were seen. Within them they all could see the Keys hanging from the glass walls inside. Unlike other Celestial Keys that the three former Fairy Tail mages have seen, the keys here were black in color, with a golden pattern on each of them present.

As one would expect, Natsu, Erza, and Lucy were surprised to see that the Exiled Keys were there before them.

"So those are the Exiled Keys?" Erza questioned as she looked back up at the Guardian next to them.

"You are correct Erza," The Guardian stated before he went on, "Come on, enter the room. There's no point of all of us standing right here at the entrance of the room right?" He asked with a small laugh at the end.

This got them to nod in agreement as they entered the room, while Wess went to open one of glass display cases to grab one of the Exiled Keys. Once he did that, he ran back to the others, mainly to Lucy since she was the Celestial Mage after all.

"Here you go Lucy." Wess told her as the black haired soldier handed her the Key.

Lucy couldn't help but feel nervous as she stared at the black and golden Key she was now holding. What if these Celestial Spirits won't listen to her like Clint thinks? If many others before her couldn't get them to listen, what hope did she have?

"Don't worry Lucy," Natsu spoke up, noticing the blonde's nervousness as he grab a hold of her hand. This got Lucy to look at the pink haired man as he went on, "I bet you that these Spirits will listen. You are an amazing person; they would have to be idiots to not at least hear you out." Natsu informed her, getting her to blush at his words.

"Natsu's right," Erza joined in to cheer Lucy up, "I have no doubt that you will do great with the Keys. You just need to believe in yourself." The red head told the blonde, getting her to smile at that.

"Thanks Natsu, Erza, I needed that." She told them with a smile, as she hugged Erza and kissed Natsu, to which they both returned.

Lucy then looked back at the Exiled Key she holds, before getting ready to attempt to call the Spirit out.

"The Key you currently hold is known as the Gate of the Light Warrior. I figured that would help out with the attempt calling." The Guardian informed the blonde, getting her to thank the white haired being.

The blonde took a deep breath, steadying her resolve before she spoke up.

"Open: Gate of the Light Warrior!" Lucy called out as she held the Key in the air.

At first, nothing seemed to happen, getting Wess to sigh and Clint to have am "I told you so" look on his face.

"I told you," Clint went on to say to his fellow soldier, "Not even Lucy could get the Key to lis-."

Before he could finish though, the Key suddenly started to glow, surprising everyone in the room. The light then shined so bright that it covered the whole room.

 _We are warriors_

 _Born from the light_

 _An army for freedom_

 _Defenders of life_

 _Warriors_

 _Euphoria will rise_

 _Returning from darkness_

 _We bury all lies_

The chorus was heard while a figure slowly appeared, seemly made of light before the light from the body faded away to revealed an inquisitor-like armored being, covering everything from head to toe, with a large two handed golden-like sword seen on his back. **(AN: It's the Judgment Armor from Wow)**

Everyone was surprised, while the Guardian simply smiled at the sight. It looks like Lucy managed to summon the Spirit after all. Now whenever or not the Celestial being will listen afterwards is another story.

The Celestial Spirit looked at his surroundings before turning around to see the surprised Lucy, not believing that she actually managed to call one of them out.

"…Are you the one who summoned me?" He asked her, his gaze not moving anywhere else at the moment. Lucy nodded her head.

"Y-Yeah, I'm the one." The blonde Celestial Mage answered the armored being, wondering what the Celestial Spirit would be next.

The armored Spirit walked over to where Lucy was… and kneeled before her, surprising her and everyone else even more.

"You are the one we've been waiting for. You're the one worthy of wielding us. My name is Judgment, the Celestial Spirit of Light. My brethren and I… are at your command." The now named Judgment stated, referring to himself and the other Exiled Keys.

Lucy couldn't believe what she heard. They thought she was worthy. She couldn't help but have a soft smile though.

"Thank you Judgment. I will do my best to not let you all down." The blonde told the Celestial Spirit, who simply nodded as he stood back up from kneeling.

Natsu and Erza couldn't help but be happy for their friend, or lover in Natsu's case. They've made new friends on this day. The Guardian couldn't help but have a large smile as well. To think that the Exiled Keys were simply waiting for someone worthy of wielding them, the Guardian knew that the blonde would do a great job living up to their expectations. Wess had a massive smug grin plastered on his face as he looked at Clint, who was still in shock by the whole thing.

"I'm sorry, what were you saying again Clint? Something about Lucy not being able to get the Keys to accept her?" Wess questioned smugly. Clint simply glared at his friend.

"…Just shut up."

 **Here you all go. Another chapter done. And now Lucy has some Celestial Keys again. So what did you all think? Good? Bad? Want me to kill myself? Let me know.**

 **See you all next time, whenever that will be.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi guys. I know it's been a while since I've updated this story, but here I am with a new chapter in tow. Now whenever you like it or not is up to you to decide.**

 **Enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter Twelve: To Island's Passing**

It didn't take long after that for Judgment to return inside his key, but made sure to remind Lucy that he and the rest of his brethren, as he refers to the others Celestial Spirits, that if needed, she can call upon them any time.

"Well," The Guardian started to speak, getting everyone to look at the giant once more, as a large smile was seen on his face, "I must admit I was a bit surprise that the Spirits of the Exiled Keys would not only listen to Lucy, but doing so without the need to prove herself. It says much of how dependable and pure hearted she is."

The praise she received by the massive being got the blonde to blush a little, but it didn't stop the smile from appearing on her face. Both Natsu and Erza also couldn't help but smile, glad that their friend, or lover in Natsu's case, managed to overcome what the others on this Isle thought impossible.

"Now then, with your objective here complete, what will you three do now?" The Guardian asked them. This sudden question got them off guard though, as Natsu, Erza, and Lucy looked at one another for a moment before they all looked back at the giant before them.

"We don't know." Erza admitted to the rather tall being.

But before anyone else could say anything to the discussion, Wess took this chance to speak up.

"I know what we all can do." The black haired male told the others, getting everyone in the room to look at the soldier in confusion.

"And that is?" Clint asked his fellow warrior, wondering what was on his mind. At least this way he would finally shut up about rubbing in the fact that the blonde man was wrong about the Celestial Spirits.

Wess simply smiled widely before he looked at Natsu.

"Natsu, you said that you wanted to try to get an audience with Zargul don't you?" The black haired man asked him, wanting to see if the pink haired man remembered that he wanted to meet the ancient dragon.

"Oh?" The Guardian spoke up with interest present in his voice, getting everyone to look at the massive man near them, "You wish to meet Zargul?" He asked the pink haired man, surprised that he wished to get an audience with the dragon himself.

"Uh..." Natsu tried to find the right words to speak, as seeing the giant's gaze solely on him made him a bit uncomfortable.

Luckily though, both Erza and Lucy saw their lover nervous, so they jumped in the talk to explain to the giant in front of them all.

"Yes," Lucy answered the giant being, getting the Guardian to look at the blonde woman, "Natsu wishes to meet the dragon that lives here on the Isle."

The Guardian merely looked at them all with surprise, before he let out a loud chuckle. This got everyone to be confused by the giant's action, before he looked back down at the others below him.

"You all surprise me one after another. To think, that you all wish to meet the ancient dragon himself. It won't be easy to get the approval from the priests. It's very rare that they allow anyone to have an audience with Zargul without a test. So if you wish meet the mighty being, you best prepare." The Guardian informed them all with a smile on his face.

Hearing that the Guardian of the whole Tai'Zul Isle was supportive of Natsu meeting the dragon was surprising to the three former Fairy Tail Mages, as well as to both Wess and Clint. In all honesty, both the soldiers thought that the Guardian may think that they were over their heads to even suggest such a thing.

"Thank you Guardian!" Natsu exclaimed as he bowed his head to show his respect to the powerful giant in front of him, "It's an honor to have you're support about this." The pink haired male finished. Since he was talking to someone who was giving off so much power, it was only the right thing to do to be respectful to the giant. Both Erza and Lucy couldn't help but smile widely at seeing the whole thing.

"I can see if any of the Battle Mages here can open us a portal to Island's Passing if you all wish." Clint suggested to the three of them. If they were really going to attempt meeting the dragon and getting the priests permission at the temple to do it, he might as well help them out. That's what his job as a soldier was after all, to help others.

"I was about to suggest the same thing." Wess told the blonde man with a grin, happy how things are turning out for them all.

"Really? You guys can do that?" Erza asked the two soldiers, surprised that they were willing to go that far for the three of them.

"Well of course! That's what friends are for after all right?" Wess replied back to the red head woman with a cheeky grin.

Natsu, Erza, and Lucy couldn't help but smile at the two soldiers, glad that they had good friends on this Isle who were willing to do that much for them.

"Thank you Wess, Clint, that means a lot for us." Lucy told them all with her smile still on her face.

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go then!" Natsu shouted excitedly glad that things were going their way so easily. Honestly, the pink haired man thought things were be harder when it came to attempting to meet Zargul, but so far things were going way easier to get that to happen faster.

"Hold on a moment." The Guardian spoke up, getting them all to look at the giant once more, confused by his sudden words. The confusion ended when he begun to speak once again, "Wess, Clint, you two go ahead and get the Battle Mages to open the way for you all. I wish to speak to the three for a moment."

This surprised them as they wondered what the Guardian wanted to ask of the three former Fairy Tail Mages. But the two soldiers simply nodded and saluted to the giant as they left the chamber, leaving Natsu, Erza, and Lucy alone with the giant man.

The massive being then walked closer to the pink haired male, red head and blonde women were at in order to speak to them a bit better.

"Is there something you wish to ask of us Guardian?" Erza asked him, as she and the other two had smiles on their faces while looking at the massive being in front of them all.

The Guardian then had a soft smile appear on his face. For some reason it seemed sympathetic to the three.

"…I can tell," He started to speak in a soft tone, as if he was being careful not to being up something bad from the three before them. His words got them puzzled for a moment before he went on, "The scars I can see on your visible skin, and I can see it in your eyes. You three been through a lot of torment haven't you?" He asked them, still with a quiet and soft tone, like that of a concern grandfather to their grandkids.

His words got the three to widen their eyes in shock before a dishearten look appeared on their faces, as memories of their enslavement and torture filled their minds.

"…How did you…?" Natsu started to ask before he trailed off. Both Erza and Lucy were wondering the same thing, how did the giant figure all of that out. The Guardian made sure to answer their curiosity.

"I have noticed it when I first saw you three. I kept quiet about it as I figured you all didn't want to talk about it in front of everyone else," He explained to them, before he went on, "I can't imagine what it must be like, to be torn away from those you called family, and ended up so far away. But know something little ones."

Natsu, Erza, and Lucy all looked back up at the giant as he went on.

"No matter how hard it is, always remember that what happened to you all in the past was just that, in the past. Do not let the fear of it control or haunt you. Lift your heads up high and smile. For a better future and a better life can only happen if you make it so. And know that no matter what happens, you three will never be alone again. For we are here for you, and you are free." The Guardian finished with a soft smile.

The three couldn't help but smile at his words, all while trying to suppress the tears that were forming in their eyes by the uplifting speech. Sure it may not sound like much, but to them it was both thoughtful and kind hearted nonetheless.

"…Thank you Guardian," Lucy was the first to speak up, as she and the other two wiped away the tears that threatened to fall from their eyes, "You don't know how much that means to us." She explained to them.

The Guardian merely smiled at her words once more before he turned his attention over to Natsu.

"Natsu," He started to speak, getting the pink haired former Mage to look at the giant in the eyes, "Promise me something. Promise me that you will do everything you can to make your family happy, and to make them safe. Can you do that?"

Natsu, at first surprised by the sudden question, before a look of determination appeared on his face.

"I swear it on my life Guardian!" Natsu exclaimed which also got Erza and Lucy to smile and blush slightly at his devotion to their protection.

"Thank you Natsu. I must admit, I never thought I would see the day where one of your kind would have such a pure heart that you possess." He replied back to the pink haired man.

This merely got Natsu to be bemused a little. One of his kind? What did the giant mean by that?

"Now then," The Guardian spoke up before Natsu could ask him what he meant by his statement, "I'm sure Wess and Clint managed to get the others to open a way for you all to get to Island's Passing. Let's not keep them waiting shall we?" He asked them with a large smile, the serious atmosphere disappeared as everything retuned to calmness.

The one man and the two women merely smiled as they nodded in agreement. And with that they and the Guardian headed to where Wess and Clint went off too.

It didn't take long as they were all back in the same large training room, with each soldier, magic users, and so on continuing their training. In the back though, Wess and Clint could be seen along with Commander Fang and Commander Selana. Two armored robed Mages, who they guessed were the kind of magic users known as Battle Mages, were ready for standby to open the way to Island's Passing.

"Ah, they are here." Commander Fang stated, alerting the others of the Guardians as well as the three former Fairy Tail Mages' presence as the four made their way over the rest of them.

"We are ready to open the portal to Island's Passing when ordered Guardian." Commander Selana informed the giant.

"Understood," The massive man replied back to the woman Commander before he looked at the two Battle Mages, who were currently saluting him, "Open the way to Island's Passing for our friends."

With both of them nodding to the giant, they both turned to look at one another before raising their hands up. And before the others knew it, a portal burst opened in between the two Battle Mages, with both of them continuing to channel the magical energy needed to keeping the portal opened.

"Good luck everyone! May your journey be filled with blessings!" The Guardian told them all.

Natsu, Erza, Lucy, Wess, and Clint merely smiled as they looked at the portal in front of them.

"Let's go." Clint told them as he walked over to the portal, with Wess following suit.

The two soldiers entered the portal, as the three former Fairy Tail Mages turned around to wave and smile at the others one last time, before they too entered the portal themselves.

 **There we go. So how was it? Good? Bad? Want me to kill myself? Let me know.**

 **See you all next time, whenever that will be.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Man it's been a while since I've updated this story! I apologize, but hopefully this new chapter will make up for the wait. Unless to doesn't, then shoot me.**

 **Anyway, enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter Thirteen: The Priests of Island's Passing**

On the outskirts of the large town, on a bridge connecting the main town from the farmlands around them, the portal opened up as Wess, Clint, Natsu, Erza, and Lucy came right through the portal before it closed right behind them. With a grin on his face, Wess then turned around to see the three former Fairy Tail Mages.

"Here we are!" Wess exclaimed happily as the black haired man motioned his arms around them, "Welcome to Island's Passing!"

From their spot alone, it was clear that the town itself was rather large. Behind the small bridge they are over, open fields were seen going on more miles, as large farms were seen all over the place, with many farmers, Wizards, and soldiers tending to the crops that surround the large town for what seemed like miles.

"Now come on," Clint started to speak to the others, getting them to look at the dirty blonde haired man once more as he motioned for them to follow, "Let's head to the temple where the priests are at."

Natsu, Erza, and Lucy nodded in agreement with the soldier, before the three grabbed each other hands before they, along with Wess, followed the armored soldier.

As they made their way through the large town, the three former Fairy Tail Mages couldn't help but notice how the town reminded them of Nature's Sanctuary a little, considering how everything so far looked the same.

"Hey Wess, Clint," Erza started to ask the two soldiers who were walking in front of them, getting their attention as they turned their heads back to the red haired woman, "So other than that fact that this town had a bridge connecting to where Zargul us, what else makes this town different from any other place on the Isle?" She asked, curious about if there are any other differences that Island's Passing had compared to Nature's Sanctuary or Tai'Zul City.

Clint spoke up to answer the red head's question, as Natsu, Erza, and Lucy paid close attention to what the dirty blonde was about to say.

"Honestly, not really much. Since the town is surrounded by the open plains that cover most of the Tai'Zul Isle, the land here is great for farming and raising cattle. Island's Passing is the number one place to farm and grow. And since the town also has access to the ocean, fishing is also a priority and a big thing here. Not as big as Sailor's Landing, but Island's Passing still has a good market when it comes to sea food." The soldier explained to the three outsiders.

"Wait, what's Sailor's landing?" Natsu asked with confusion, as neither he nor his two girlfriends ever heard of that place yet.

"Sailor's Landing is another town we have here on the Isle," Wess spoke up to answer, getting the pink haired male, red head and blonde women to look at the black haired and bearded man as he went on, "It's actually not that far from Guardian's Keep and if off the coast of the gulf that we all traveled through to get to Tai'Zul City. It's the number one place for not only for catching sea food, but for also building our ships." The bearded man explained to the one man and two women.

"What kind of ships?" Lucy asked, wondering if they made all kinds of boats and not just traveling and fishing boats.

"Sailor's Landing builds all kinds of vessels for the Tai'Zul Isle." Judgment spoke up to answer the blonde.

"GAH!" The sudden appearance of the Celestial Spirit caught all five of them off guard as they let out a small yell. This got some bystanders they were passing to look at them funny, before they all went back to their own business.

After the shock faded as the group of five caught their breaths, they all looked at the armored spirit with wide eyes.

"Judgment? When did you come out?" Lucy questioned her new Spirit and friend, who did a slight bow of apology to her.

"Forgive me Lady Lucy, I did not mean to frighten you or your friends and love one." Judgment apologized as he finished his bow.

"No, it's alright. You didn't mean to do that," Lucy assured the armored Spirit, before having a puzzled look on her face, getting back to the topic they had before the small surprise, "So Sailor's Landing builds any kind of ship for the Isle?"

"Correct," Judgment answered the blonde before he went on, "The Tai'Zul Isle needs any kind of vessel it may require, and Sailor's Landing does the job to build the vessels. It can range from fishing ships, transportation, and war vessels." The armored Celestial Spirit informed her.

Both Wess and Clint looked at the armored Celestial Spirit in surprised, as they didn't think that the entity would know all of that due to remaining in their keys for so many centuries.

"I'm surprise you know all of that." Clint admitted to Judgment, getting the armored Spirit to look at the dirty blonde man.

"My brethren and I may have been in our keys, but we were not blind to the development and growth of the Tai'Zul Isle. We kept our watch over the Isle, and saw how things changed and worked over the past six hundred years." Judgment explained to the two soldiers of the Tai'Zul military.

Both Wess and Clint merely widen their eyes a little from what they just heard. Though now that they thought of it, it would make sense for these Celestial beings to be able to know and do that.

Another question though appeared to Erza, going over what the Celestial Spirit told them about the kinds of vessels Sailor's Landing makes for the Tai'Zul Isle.

"Wait a minute," Erza spoke up, getting the others to look at the pregnant red haired woman, "Why would the Tai'Zul Isle need warships? It's not like any other nation in the world is aware of this place's existence or poses a threat." She asked, finding it odd that an isolated Isle would have a need for some kind of war fleet.

"That's like asking why we have a military despite no other military posing a threat to us," Clint responded to the red head, getting her, as well as Natsu and Lucy's full attention toward the dirty blonde haired man, "We can never be sure. History has proven to us that we can't just expect things like this to last forever. We can't have the Tai'Zul Isle remain a sovereign nation without a military to protect and train us, that's just retarded." He informed the three.

"It is always to be best preparing for the unexpected, to prepare for any threat that may appear and pose a danger, no matter if it happens lifetimes after all of us are gone." Wess voiced his own thoughts about this. Even if no danger would appear to go against Tai'Zul Isle for another thousand years, at least if something like that were to happen, the Isle would be ready to fight and defend itself from whoever poses a danger to it.

Natsu, Erza, and Lucy remained silent as they proceeded what they were just told. With what they heard from their friends, it did make sense. It would seem very dumb to not have any means for the Isle to protect itself in case something did ever happen to change their isolation.

"We're getting close to the temple of the priests," Judgment spoke up, getting the others attention to look at the armored Celestial Spirit. The Spirit then turned to look at Natsu, since it was the pink haired male that wanted to get the priests approval, "Are you sure you with to attempt this? They may most likely deny you to meet with Zargul." The armored Spirit asked the pink haired man.

Natsu merely smiled at the Celestial Spirit before the former Dragon Slayer spoke up.

"Hey, we never know until we try right? If they deny me, they do. If they approve, they do. We can't know until we see for ourselves right?" Natsu replied back to the Spirit, his smile still present on his face. Both Erza and Lucy couldn't stop themselves from smiling at seeing their boyfriend being optimistic about it, as well as being prepared for whatever decision these priests may decide.

Judgment didn't reply back as he simply nodded to the pink haired lover of his new blonde master, content with his answer.

It didn't take long for the group to arrive in an opened area of the town, where they all saw the temple itself. Like one would expect of a grand temple, the building was massive as well as the elegant and somewhat old architecture gave the large building an even more impressive and awed look. The building seemed to be radiating light, showing how holy the place was.

"Whoa…" Natsu, Erza, and Lucy couldn't help but be impressed by the large temple before them. They figured it was going to look grand and amazing, but they didn't think it was going to be so big and awed in person either.

"Now come on you three," Wess told the three, getting them to snap out of their awed expression as they looked at the black haired man, "Let's go in."

Nodding in agreement, with the pink haired male and the red head and blonde women holding each other's hands, they walked up the stairs of the building with Judgment, Wess, and Clint following suit, greeting the guards who were stationed around the entrance as they went inside.

When they pass through the large doors, the giant hallway was the first thing for them all to see. Light shined brightly through the stain glassed windows as the ground itself seemed to glow due to the shining brightness from the windows. Large pillars standing tall in the massive hall as they held up the ceiling of the temple.

"So cool…" Natsu couldn't help but mutter to himself as he, Erza, and Lucy looked around the giant place.

"Up ahead." Judgment spoke up, getting the three to snap out of their amazement as they saw the Celestial Spirit pointing to what lied in front of him on the other end of the hall.

Seeing the armored Celestial Spirit pointed up ahead, the three former Fairy Tail Mages looked up ahead to see what the Celestial entity was looking at.

Up ahead on the other end of the large and bright hall, a group of a dozen priests, wearing white colored robes and white colored mitres were seen around the elevated ground, where one would talk to the masses as they silently went on to pray.

However, one of the priests looked to stand out from the rest, being in the center of the other dozen priests. Unlike the others, this one wore some kind of silver metallic armor from the waist up, and he wore a dark blue robe with black patterns on it going from the waist down, covering his legs and feet. The priest also wore a mitre that also seemed to be metallic and silver in color. If they were able to get a look of his face, they would see a silver metallic mask that was part of the mitre to cover his entire face from being visible.

While Natsu, Erza, and Lucy didn't know who the different priest was, Wess, Clint, and Judgment did. However, only Wess and Clint were shocked by the sight before them.

"Is that… the High Priest?" Wess questioned in surprised, shocked to see the High Priest himself being present in the building.

"The High what?" Natsu, Erza, and Lucy asked at once, not knowing who that was.

Before their question could be answered though…

"Welcome outsiders." A voice spoke out across the hall of the temple, getting the others to widen their eyes as they turned to look at the end of the hall where the group of priests was at.

The three former Fairy Tail Wizards froze a little when they all saw the High Priest himself, no longer doing his own prayer, now staring directly at the three. Even though the being wasn't giving off any kind of magic or power, the pink haired male, red head, and blonde couldn't help but feel intimidated due to the aura he was giving off. It was nearly the same as the Guardian's own!

"I've been waiting for you… Dragneel." The High Priest's voice echoed through the air once more.

Natsu merely widen his eyes from what he just heard.

 **There we go. So what did you all think? Good? Bad? Let me know.**

 **See you all next time, whenever that will be.**


End file.
